¡Voon! Nos volveremos a encontrar
by Nyra Lyfei
Summary: Después de la muerte de Twelve y Nine, Lisa intentó ser fuerte y continuar adelante, pero que pasará cuando fragmentos del pasado lleguen hacia ella acompañados por un chico que dice ser #27, y para empeorar la situación descubra unos documentos en el departamento de policía, que indican que…
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaa! Bueno empecemos con la presentación jeje. Zankyou No Terror es una serie que me gustó muchísimoo, y al igual que a muchos de ustedes el final me hizo llorar TnT, es algo que no esperaba. Hice esta historia con el propósito de que fuera una especie de continuación:), espero que les guste mucho y que continúen conmigo capitulo a capitulo, les agradecería sus reviews:). ¡Muchisisimas gracias por leer!**

 **Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Shinichiro Watanabe, Kazuto Nakazawa y en sí al estudio MAPPA. Los únicos que son creados por mí son Yuriko, Yuki, y 27:).**

Capítulo 1

Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Twelve y Nine, he intentado cambiar en ese tiempo, no ser tan débil como antes, no llorar todo el día, no despertar con lágrimas en los ojos aún en mis sueños más hermosos. Sé que todavía me queda mucho por superar sin embargo no quiero volver a ser una carga para nadie, por eso entré a clases de defensa personal y de ataque en una escuela de policía, el detective Shibazaki me ha ayudado mucho, él consiguió que yo entrara a ese programa de defensa a pesar de no estudiar esa carrera ni pertenecer a la escuela de policía.

Ahora trabajo en un café debido a que mi mamá no está conmigo, entró en rehabilitación por ser incapaz de controlar sus emociones, la visito cuando puedo, sin embargo ya no vivo en aquella casa que solo me traen malos recuerdos, me mudé a una serie departamentos que son realmente pequeños (sonríe al pensarlo), el cuarto es lo mismo que la sala (vuelve a reír), sin embargo es lo que puedo pagar y me siento bien con eso.

Después de que terminaran mis clases me dirigí con velocidad a la cafetería, mi jefa es una mujer de 35 años, su nombre es Yuriko, es muy agradable y gentil, su café es reconocido por el ambiente tranquilo y relajante del lugar, además de la vegetación que lo rodea, pues Yuriko adora las flores. Me cambié rápidamente y dejé mi maleta con mi uniforme en uno de los lockers del personal. Era una tarde agradable y tranquila.

-Mishima, podrías llevar esto a la mesa _doce_ , porfavor-comentó Yuriko entregándome una bandeja- Tardé en reaccionar, era en momentos como esos en que entendía que todavía me faltaba mucho por superar, lágrimas en mis ojos llegaron de repente pero me apresuré a secarlas con mi ropa y llevar la bandeja con los capuchinos, choqué con Yuki, un compañero que también trabaja en el café, me ayudó a sostener la bandeja y evitar que ésta se caiga.

-Ten cuidado Mishima-comentó con una sonrisa.- No vuelvas a tropezar porque si algo se rompe se anexará a tu lista de tazas rotas- mencionó señalando una pequeña pizarra donde se apuntaba los objetos que rompíamos, eso me hizo sonreír levemente.

Después de un rato me entregaron una bandeja con una taza de café y unas galletas; dentro del establecimiento estaban la mayoría de las mesas pero también habían afuera, el aire fresco era muy relajante en esa zona, por eso varias personas elegían ese lugar; abrí la puerta del café y llevé el pedido a una mesa en la esquina, justo al lado de unas flores que Yuriko había colocado hace poco, coloqué el café y las galletas en la mesa y me voltee para regresar.

-¿Mishima Lisa?-mencionó una voz masculina, me voltee hacia ese chico, lo miré, tenía el cabello de color rojo, y sus ojos tenía diferente color, el derecho tenía color verde claro y el izquierdo era morado, tenía una camisa negra y sobre ella tenía una blanca de cuadros cuyas líneas eran moradas, usaba unos jeans negros, tenía dobladillo en su pie derecho, justo como twelve se ponía, por un instante me quedé congelada ante esa persona que me transmitía una sensación parecida a _ellos._ \- Vine desde muy lejos-mencionó mirándome- Supongo que no sabes quién soy- suspiró justo después- Mi nombre es Hiroshi Satoru.

Me quedé en silencio mirándolo, no sabía qué decirle, no entendía quién era él y por un instante volví a hacer la chica impotente que no podía preguntar lo que quería saber.

-Bueno, no es la reacción que esperaba-Satoru rió justo después- Solo quería saber de Sphinx, realmente su historia me conmovió, quería platicar contigo sobre ellos.

-Estoy trabajando justo ahora-comenté, _genial,_ al fin lograba pronunciar unas palabras.

-No tengo problema en esperar que termine tu turno-mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Yo…-mencioné y escuché a Yuriko llamarme, así que me retiré de ese lugar para seguir con mi trabajo.

Después de quince minutos regresé a la mesa de Satoru, él seguía leyendo un libro que tenía una cubierta verde.

-No me espere, no puedo hablar sobre eso-mencioné y era verdad, el detective Shibazaki me había indicado que no revelara información sobre ellos a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

-Entiendo-mencionó con una sonrisa- No hay nada que se pueda hacer en ese caso-añadió y me sentí aliviada de ver su reacción tan tranquila. Me voltee para continuar con mi trabajo.- Por cierto no te dije que mi verdadero nombre- volví la mirada hacia él –Me llamo 27 (twenty seven).

Mi cuerpo se paralizó de nuevo mientras una brisa recorrió nuestro camino, miré a Satoru sonreír de nuevo y al observar la caratula del libro éste decía: "Códigos computacionales por Hiroshi Satoru".

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Este fue un capítulo muy cortito, no sé si los demás serán así o más extensos jajaja, bueno ¿Qué les parece? Traté de hacer que Lisa tuviera su esencia pero un poco madura y más participativa, es decir que haya cambiado un poco por todas las cosas que le ha tocado vivir, sin embargo todavía sigue siendo la chica tímida:).**

 **Por cierto los () del segundo párrafo son observaciones de lo que hace Lisa jeje.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Lo que viene será muy interesante…:p**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

**¡Hola personitas!:) Aquí está el capítulo 2, muchas gracias por continuar esta historia y seguirla capitulo a capitulo. Les deseo un muy bonito día:).**

 **Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Shinichiro Watanabe, Kazuto Nakazawa y en sí al estudio MAPPA. Los únicos que son creados por mí son Yuriko, Yuki, y 27:).**

 **Nota 2 jajaja: Como una recomendación, mientras leen los capítulos, podrían reproducir las canciones del soundtrack de la serie como la de Nc17, Bless, Birden, Walt y Von :).**

Capítulo 2

Cuando desperté eran las cuatro de la mañana, hacía tiempo que no tenía problemas para dormir, sin embargo desde la visita de ese chico al café mis pesadillas habían vuelto, y las lágrimas en mis ojos al despertar eran más frecuentes. Recordé su risa al ver mi expresión después de decirme su verdadero nombre…

 _~Flashback~_

-No tienes por qué hacer ese gesto Mishima-mencionó controlando sus carcajadas- Entiendo que no puedas hablar sobre Sphinx; de igual manera tenía la intención de hablar con el detective Shibazaki - No pude evitar sorprenderme al escuchar el nombre del policía que tanto me había ayudado y con el que Nine y Twelve habían entablado amistad al final. ¿Qué es lo quería ese sujeto?

En ese momento Yuki trajo la cuenta de Satoru y mi amigo me miró extrañado, tal vez porque no había respondido a las dos llamadas que me había hecho Yuriko para pedirme que atendiera otras mesas.

-¿Todo bien?-comentó Yuki a nuestro particular cliente.

-Por supuesto-afirmó el chico con ojos de colores singulares. Yuki le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la barra de la cafetería donde habían dos clientes.

-Tú… ¿estuviste con ellos cuando…?- mencioné pero su voz me interrumpió.

-Iré este sábado a las dos a la estación de policía-mencionó pagando su cuenta y levantándose de la silla, se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-pregunté con una mezcla de emociones, la mayoría eran confusión y enojo. Se volteó para dirigirme una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco sé qué es lo estoy haciendo-mencionó y se alejó de la cafetería.

 _~Fin del flashback~_

Intenté volver a dormir pero era la mañana del sábado y tenía un presentimiento, una sensación extraña, no sabría cómo describirlo, quería que llegaran las dos de la tarde y escuchar todo lo que Satoru tenía por decir.

Las horas pasaron, mi turno en la cafetería terminaba a las 2:30pm, sin embargo le había pedido permiso a Yuriko para salir antes.

-Miras demasiado el reloj hoy Mishima-comentó Yuki llevando una charola con cafés.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta-mencioné.

-Mientras más lo pienses más lento se te hará el tiempo, solo disfruta el aroma de la cafetería-añadió, y tenía razón, la cafetería tenía ese olor a té y granos de café de distintas clases naturales, eso hacía un ambiente muy agradable y relajante.

-Yuki gracias –mencioné con una sonrisa.

Las personas que visitaban la cafetería realmente eran muy agradables, normalmente venían personas para conversar, parejas, familias y en varias ocasiones llegaban solos únicamente para disfrutar de los té naturales que eran la especialidad de Yuriko.

Cuando por fin el reloj llegó a la hora que esperaba me cambié rápidamente y corrí hacia la estación de policía, eran las dos en punto y todavía estaba lejos de ahí.

Sentí que corría entre recuerdos, que a mi lado pasaban imágenes de los momentos que viví con Twelve y Nine, aquella broma donde Twelve colocó una menta en mi refresco e hizo que rebosara, cuando Nine me explicó qué era lo que constantemente escuchaba en sus audífonos, todo eso había terminado pero por algún motivo sentía esa sensación que había tenido en la madrugada de nuevo…

Llegué a la central, el oficial me dio permiso de subir al cubículo del detective Shibazaki, me conocían perfectamente porque había visitado mucho la estación de policía los meses siguientes al día de la explosión de la bomba. Abrí la puerta de su oficina con brusquedad y los encontré ahí…, por un instante pude ver a Twelve y Nine sentados en frente de Shibazaki, voltearon a verme al igual que el detective, sin embargo esa imagen se desvaneció y encontré a Satoru ahí, mirándome con una sonrisa, tal vez ¿estaba esperándome?

-Mishima ¿ocurre algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Shibazaki.

-Yo…vine porque quiero escuchar lo que Satoru quiere decir-contesté.

-Preferiría que volvieras más tarde-mencionó el detective.

-Mishima ¿serías tan amable de comprarnos dos capuccinos?-comentó Satoru- No diré nada, tranquila.- Su sonrisa me transmitió confianza así que un poco dudosa accedí y me dirigí con velocidad a una tienda de 24 horas, o más bien dicho una tienda de víveres que estaba cerca.

Shibazaki narra

-La sacaste de la conversación ¿cierto?-comenté mientras me sentaba y recargaba mis brazos en el escritorio.

-Ya no es necesario que escuche lo que tengo que decir-mencionó cerrando la puerta.

\- Me dijiste que tu verdadero nombre es 27, pero Mamiya Shunzo confesó haberse llevado 26 niños-mencioné mirándolo fijamente, transmitía una sensación parecida a la que transmitía la chica americana que tomó el control del caso de los Sphinx y luego falleció en un accidente de auto.

-Te haré una pregunta-mencionó- ¿Nunca se te hizo raro que Mamiya te haya revelado esa información solo por el hecho de estar viejo? ¿No crees que es por que esa información ya no valía nada?- Noté un leve sarcasmo en su última pregunta.

-Llega al punto importante-añadí.

-Plan Atenea Beta-comentó sacando un USB del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Beta? ¿A qué te refieres?- tomé un cigarro de una caja que estaba asentada sobre mi escritorio.

-Tú conoces el Plan Atenea Alfa, era la zona de experimentos donde se encontraban Nine y Twelve, como sabrás se reunieron niños Savant, dotados de una inteligencia demasiado desarrollada, pero ¿cómo saber que la droga creada era efectiva? ¿Cómo probarlo?-comentó- La respuesta es Plan Atenea Beta, es ahí donde provengo yo- me entregó el USB- Realmente no tenía intención de decir nada de esto, cuando el incendio ocurrió en los laboratorios donde nos encontrábamos y logramos escapar me prometí llevarme estos recuerdos a la tumba, de todas maneras yo ya estoy muerto.

-¿Sabe lo que me estás diciendo? ¿La gravedad de esta información?-comenté colocando el USB en una computadora que no era la mía central, si algo había aprendido con Sphinx era el cuidado que tenía que tener con la información policiaca.

-Si te estuviera mintiendo me preocuparía-mencionó- Pero como no lo hago estoy tranquilo además, la información que encontrarás ahí te hará trabajar por meses o tal vez años.

Encontré una carpeta que decía Plan Atenea Beta y al abrirla me levanté bruscamente de mi asiento, ¡No podía ser cierto!

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué rayos?!-grité mirando las carpetas y las fechas.

-Debo aclarar algo, esa información no la obtuve yo, ese el motivo del por qué hablé y por qué estoy acá, hace unos días ni siquiera estaba en Japón, jamás pensé volver, y menos aún ahora que toda la atención estaba en ellos, Nine y Twelve, pero mientras disfrutaba de una rica manzana me llegó un mensaje a mi computadora, supe inmediatamente que me habían hackeado, tengo la mayor protección que podría proporcionarle a mi computadora ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? Así que supe inmediatamente que no se trataba de cualquier hacker, como sea me pidió que te diera esa información; pero lo que me hizo venir hasta acá fue que sabía quién soy, no he dicho mi verdadero nombre a nadie en estos últimos años, así que ¿tienes una idea de quien podría ser?-preguntó y noté nuevamente sarcasmo en su expresión.

La información de ese chico me había congelado la sangre.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti ¿los viste realmente morir? –preguntó el chico mirándome con gran curiosidad, su ojo izquierdo me miraba con mayor ferocidad, ese color morado en él era realmente inquietante.

Recordé ese día, el ultima día que vi a los chicos, en los más recóndito de mi mente sabía que podía haber una posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran vivos, pero no era nada probable, así que esa idea se había esfumado de mi mente para no atormentarme el resto de mi vida.

-Entiendo, tu silencio confirma mi respuesta, iré "al punto importante", aunque pienso que también ya lo dedujiste, creo que Nine me mandó esa información, el Plan Atenea Alfa y Beta se está repitiendo, realmente espero que lo detengas, pasan horribles cosas ahí…-comentó dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Espera! Necesito saber más-comenté.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¡¿Qué pertenecí a un grupo de 7 niños que no tenían el Síndrome Savant, niños con cualidades normales, con los que experimentaron y vieron resultados en 4?!- contestó con un sarcasmo que mostraba su dolor y enojo -¡Esa es la verdad!

-¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes y los otros tres?-pregunté y tocaron a la puerta nuevamente, supuse que sería Mishima.

Lisa Mishima Narra

Cuando llegué a la oficina Satoru abrió la puerta, había un ambiente realmente tenso en la habitación, Shibazaki estaba de pie y tenía una postura que me indicaba que algo lo había sobresaltado demasiado, no entendía qué era lo que sucedía.

-Bueno es hora de que me marche, le recomendé tu cafetería a Shibazaki, gracias por traernos esto-comentó Satoru con una sonrisa gentil.

-Espera… no has dicho nada-comenté pero la expresión que el detective mostraba me indicaba que la información ya le había sido dada.

-Otro día platicaremos sobre esto-mencionó Satoru dándome dos palmadas en la cabeza, como solía hacer mi madre para indicarme que no me preocupara cuando estaba bien, antes de que cayera en ese horrible estado.-Fue un gusto conocerlo detective, vendré el lunes si no le es incoveniente- Satoru salió de la oficina.

-Detective Shibazaki ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunte angustiada.

Satoru Narra

Mientras me alejaba de la central de policía tomé mi celular y miré los mensajes que me habían estado llegando desde aquella mañana cuando mi computadora fue hackeada, el último mensaje decía: "No involucres a Lisa en esto".

 **¡Bueno llegamos al final de este capítulo! xD, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y continuar esta historia. Espero que les guste mucho:). ¿Quién creen que será la persona que le mandé mensajes a Satoru? ¿Cómo reaccionará Lisa cuando sepa lo que estaba pasando? Me encantaría que me escribieran sus reviews, los esperaré con ansias:). ¡Muchas Gracias! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3 Una carta

**¡Hola personitas! :) Aquí está el capítulo 3, jejeje este me gustó mucho en particular y espero que los disfruten. ¡Por cierto, algo muy importante! Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios porque eso me motiva para seguir subiendo los capítulos y saber que hay personitas que leen y siguen la historia,** **DE VERDAD** **se los agradecería muchísimo :).**

 **Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Shinichiro Watanabe, Kazuto Nakazawa y en sí al estudio MAPPA. Los únicos que son creados por mí son Yuriko, Yuki, Kenta, Hinami, Yuuma y 27:).**

 **Nota 2: Como una recomendación, mientras leen los capítulos, podrían reproducir las canciones del soundtrack de la serie como la de Nc17, Bless, Birden, Walt y Von :).**

Capítulo 3

Estaba en el aula de mi salón, miraba por la ventana mientras mi profesor explicaba la historia de Japón. El viento provocaba un sonido que golpeaba levemente a la ventana, en ese momento recordé a Twelve y su manera de decirme que mi voz tenía un amarillo pálido, estábamos en la azotea del edificio, él sonreía mientras me lo decía. De pronto regresé a la realidad, las clases habían terminado.

-Mishima iremos a tomar unas bebidas en una cafetería cercana ¿quieres ir?-preguntó una chica de mi salón, no recordaba su nombre pero sabía que ella era un persona gentil y amable.

-Mishima tiene que trabajar Hinami ya te lo hemos dicho-comentó una chica de su grupo de amigas suspirando.

-Es verdad, tengo que trabajar, pero gracias por la invitación-mencioné con una sonrisa. Este año me había esforzado en conocer nuevas personas y tratar de cambiar mi timidez, y ese grupo de chicas tan amables habían sido de las primeras en ofrecerme su amistad.

Me dirigí a la cafetería y mientras caminaba regresé a aquel día donde Satoru le había dado información importante a Shibazaki, sabía que ellos habían conversado mientras yo no estaba presente, y por algún motivo Shibazaki no me decía lo que habían discutido. Había estado visitando la estación de policía las tres semanas siguientes en busca de la verdad y nunca volvía con respuestas. Suspiré justo después…

-¿Yuriko hoy no vino Yuki?- pregunté limpiando la barra de la cafetería antes de que llegaran los clientes.

-Me pidió el día libre, al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer hoy-contestó entrando a la cocina. Miré el pizarrón donde anotaban los objetos que rompíamos cada dos meses, reí al recordar el comentario de Yuki, miré su nombre y encontré ocho objetos, volví a reír.

 _~Flashback~_

-Mishima Lisa es demasiado torpe-comentó Kenta, el chef de la cafetería.

-Está aprendiendo, yo también tardé en entender cómo se sostiene la charola-comentó Yuki llevando una charola con un cuatro platos de comida y saliendo de la cocina.

-Yuki ¿puedes llevar esto a la mesa siete por favor?-comentó Yuriko colocando otros dos platos en la charola.

Miré a Yuki entregar todas esas órdenes de comida a las mesas y volver a llenar ese recipiente con platos y vasos vacíos, estaba sentada detrás de la barra porque había roto varios objetos y Yuriko pensó que era mejor que atendiera en ese lugar, en ese momento miré a alguien que quería ordenar y mis ojos se dirigieron a mi jefa, esperando que confiara en mí para tomar la orden y llevarla por mí misma, ella aceptó y corrí hacia el cliente con emoción, sin embargo me resbalé con algo cerca de la puerta de la cocina y empujé a Yuki por accidente haciéndolo caerse con lo que sostenía, un estruendo se escuchó en la cafetería al romperse las dos tazas, los tres platos, y los tres vasos. Los objetos no nos lastimaron por suerte, pero me preocupó que Yuki se enojara por lo que al mirar su rostro solo pude notar que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-He perdido mi semana Mishima-comentó riéndose.

-Lo siento, que me lo anoten-añadí preocupada.

-Yuki lo sostenía, a él se le descontará-comentó Yuriko dirigiéndose a la pizarra con un marcador para apuntarlo.

-Pero ¿por qué?-pregunté quejándome sin darme cuenta de que Yuki miró la pizarra y notó los objetos que yo había roto y que poco a poco estaba devolviendo a la cafetería.

-Tranquila Mishima-comentó levantándose del suelo Yuki y ayudándome a levantarme- No tengo problema con eso- me dirigió una sonrisa y fue en busca de los artefactos para recoger las piezas rotas.

 _~Fin del flashback~_

Había terminado mi turno en la cafetería, volví a mi locker, lo abrí, tomé agua de una botella que estaba ahí y sujeté mi ropa para cambiarme el uniforme de la cafetería. En ese momento cayó una carta amarilla, me sorprendió encontrarla, la sujeté y la abrí, ésta decía: _"Este es el color que dije que tenía tu voz Lisa, nos vemos en la estación de autobuses Hanzaki a las 6:00pm",_ justo después mi cuerpo se paralizó, sentí ganas de llorar, una mezcla se pensamientos me invadieron, las lágrimas llegaron a mi ojos sin poder detenerse, me alegró que nadie estuviera en los lockers, ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel para hacer esta broma? ¿Twelve está vivo?, ahogué mis sentimientos y dudas, miré el reloj, faltaban una hora para las 6:00pm, me cambié rápidamente. No sabía qué estaba haciendo exactamente ¿debía ir?, ¿podía ser que Twelve estuviera vivo?, mientras corría a la estación di un grito de confusión, no me importó que las personas me miran de manera extraña, querían encontrar a Twelve, quería verlo…

Detuve mi velocidad y noté que las luces de esa avenida no estaban funcionando, el lugar estaba oscuro y solo al final se lograba ver la luz de la estación y de las calles siguientes, como si hubiera habido un apagón en esta zona de la ciudad. Sentí temor de atravesar ese camino y me quedé mirándolo solamente, di tres pasos hacia adelante de manera que toda esa oscuridad me cubriera.

-"Tú vida no me interesa en lo absoluto"-escuché la voz de alguien dirigirse a mí, me voltee para encontrar a esa persona.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté a la nada pues no había personas cerca de esa zona sin luz.

-Pero si algo te ocurriera sé de alguien que estaría muy enojado-seguía sin saber quién era la dueña de aquella voz- Así que te diré lo siguiente, la carta que tienes en la mano, ¿a dónde te llevará?- Avancé unos pasos ignorando lo que me decía – Pareces un ratón que le gusta ser atrapado, eres fácil de engañar, debiste ser una carga para Twelve…

Me detuve y al voltearme encontré, a lo lejos una silueta, no lograba identificar quién era, parecía una chica alta, realmente creí que era Five por su tono de voz y la manera en la que me hablaba, pero eso era imposible, y también lo era que Twelve estuviera vivo ¿cierto?, otra vez tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, ¿me estaba dirigiendo a una trampa? Pero ¿cómo podrían saber mi conversación con él?, mis piernas se movieron sin darme cuenta y corrí a la estación, ignorando la silueta y su voz, solo corrí.

Cuando llegué a la estación me tranquilizó encontrar a muchas personas, lo cual, por algún motivo, me dio seguridad, posiblemente no era una trampa. Me senté en una de las bancas que había en el centro de la estación, esperaría en ese lugar. Miré a mi alrededor, leí la carta y sonreí, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando alguien tomó con fuerza mi mano y me hizo levantarme de las bancas llevándome a la otra puerta de la estación, lo miré usaba una gorra y su cabello rojo me hizo identificarlo, era Satoru, me quise soltar de su brazo pero el apretó más fuerte mi mano y volteó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos me miraban enojados, pero el que tenía color morado parecía que me exterminaba con la mirada, realmente lucía molesto.

En ese momento unas personas que parecían policías entraron por la puerta de la estación y al vernos corrieron hacia nosotros, no sabía quiénes eran, Satoru empezó a correr sin soltar mi brazo, trataba de ir a su ritmo, pero me sentía agotada y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando estábamos por salir de la estación encontramos a dos sujetos que al vernos corrieron hacia nosotros, _"Rayos",_ comentó Satoru y subimos por las escaleras que nos llevaban al segundo piso donde estaban las cafeterías para las personas que esperaban en la central de autobuses. Corrimos hasta llegar a la escalera del otro extremo del lugar pero ahí también habían policías subiendo, entonces Satoru optó por entrar a un pasillo que decía solo personal autorizado.

-Si entramos ahí no podremos salir-mencioné

-Deben haber unas escaleras que conduzcan a la salida-comentó Satoru. El pasillo contenía otros pasillos y varias habitaciones.

-15A-mencionó Satoru viendo las puertas, a lo lejos encontré una que tenía ese nombre y la señalé, él corrió hacia allí y encontramos unas escaleras, bajamos con rapidez, mientras eso ocurría escuché los pasos de los policías bajar también, cuando llegamos, la puerta que conducía a la salida ésta estaba cerrada, Satoru le dio una patada pero seguía sin abrirse, se necesitaba una clave, Satoru miró el teclado y empezó a probar opciones.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunté preocupada.

-Trato de abrir una puerta-mencionó y escuché el "bip" de contraseña correcta ingresada, ésta se abrió y salimos por la parte trasera de la central de autobuses, un carro se nos atravesó bruscamente en el camino, el conductor era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sube Mishima-comentó Satoru mientras él también subía al auto, el chico condujo con velocidad, y vi a los seis policías salir por la puerta trasera y vernos alejarnos.

-Que interesante, así que ya saben que su información se filtró- comentó el chico rubio- ¿Vamos con el detective?

-Sí-contestó Satoru.

-Disculpen…-mencioné todavía preocupada y suspirando del cansancio.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¿Por qué fuiste a la central? –comentó Satoru enojado y mirándome.

-Porque me dieron una carta-comenté buscándola con rapidez.

-¿Qué carta?-comentó y se la entregué, la leyó y colocó su mano en su frente, como si estuviera tratando de calmar su enojo.

-¿Solo por "ésto" fuiste?-preguntó Satoru.

-No es solo "eso", tiene un significado especial-comenté.

-Significado o no, te engañaron, debiste entender que era una trampa Mishima-comentó.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?-pregunté un poco enojada por la poca importancia que Satoru le daba a esa carta que me había hecho sentir miles de emociones que pensé que jamás podría volver a tener.

-Eso no importa, lo relevante es qué haremos a partir de ahora…-añadió.

-Ya que veo que Satoru jamás me va a presentar lo haré yo…-mencionó el chico que conducía el vehículo- Mi nombre es treinta…pero puedes llamarme Yuuma- Lo miré por el espejo retrovisor y él también me miró, justo después sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Ustedes fueron parte del plan Atenea?-pregunté nerviosa por no saber si era correcta mi pregunta.

-Sí…-contestó Satoru.

-He escuchado de Shibazaki, los meses que vienen van a hacer realmente interesantes-comentó Yuuma.

-No, no lo serán-dijo Satoru mirando su celular- Odio esto…

 **Poco a poco se descubren sucesos del pasado y situaciones del presente jeje. ¿Quién es la sombra que vio Mishima? ¿Quién mandó la carta?, ¿Qué creen que ocurra en los siguientes capítulos?, ¿Qué piensan de los nuevos personajes? :) Bueno personitas ¡Muchísisimas gracias por leer los capítulos! Espero ansiosa sus reviews, ¡les deseo un hermoso día! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Antígona

**¡Holaaa! Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo jeje. Estoy muy contenta de notar que están siguiendo la historia n.n ¡Muchísisimas gracias!, especialmente me alegra que la historia les guste, créanme que me esfuerzo para mantener la historia entretenida, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones en los reviews, especialmente si algún nuevo personaje les cautivó, si la historia les gusta y todo eso jeje. Espero muy ansiosa sus reviews personitas:).**

 **Posdata: la Nota 2 la recomiendo mucho jajaja.**

 **Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Shinichiro Watanabe, Kazuto Nakazawa y en sí al estudio MAPPA. Los únicos que son creados por mí son Yuriko, Yuki, Kenta, Hinami, Yuuma y 27:).**

 **Nota 2: Como una recomendación, mientras leen los capítulos, podrían reproducir las canciones del soundtrack de la serie como la de Nc17, Bless, Birden, Walt y Von :).**

Capítulo 4

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la oficina de Shibazaki, habíamos llegado justo antes de que él se marchara de la central de policía, eso supuse en el momento en que lo interceptamos en el pasillo mientras él cerraba con una llave la puerta de su oficina. Satoru le explicaba al detective los hechos recientes, mientras tanto Yumma estaba sentado en una silla alta, mientras los veía me sentí mareada, esa escena ya había ocurrido antes, sin embargo en la ocasión anterior estaba en la puerta de Twelve y Nine, y ahora me desmayaría en la central de policía, donde al despertar no vería sus rostros otra vez.

-Oh, se desmayó-mencionó Yumma con curiosidad y fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar y ver con claridad.

Satoru Narra

-Supongo que la impresión de lo ocurrido fue demasiado para Mishima-comentó Shibazaki colocándole una almohada debajo de su cabeza para que ella estuviera más cómoda- Ha vivido tanto que no deseo que atraviese por más experiencias como éstas- En ese momento recordé la insistencia de la persona que me mandaba los mensajes para que no involucrara a Mishima en esta situación.

-Falta de sueño es lo que tiene esa chica-mencionó Yumma- Al mirarla eso pude notar, sus ojos lucían, bueno… especialmente porque dormitaba mientras viajábamos en el auto.

-No puede regresar a su casa, eso es evidente, si la persona que dejó la carta sabe dónde trabaja muy probablemente sepa dónde vive-comentó Shibazaki mientras movía un conjunto de varias carpetas que supuse, eran de la investigación del nuevo caso que habíamos comenzado sobre el Plan Atenea, y digo "habíamos", porque a pesar de mi resistencia, terminé involucrado en esto.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-comentó Yumma dando una vuelta en la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentado.

-Se quedará con nosotros-mencioné entendiendo que eso era lo que había insinuado Shibazaki con su comentario anterior.

-Sí se queda con ustedes estará más involucrada- la voz de Shibazaki sonaba pensativa.

-¿Ella sabe q ue es muy probable que la persona que envía los mensajes sea…?- preguntó Yumma y lo interrumpí.

-No ¿verdad Shibazaki?-mencioné esperando su afirmación.

-No lo he dicho nada-Shibazaki prendió su cigarro- Y prefiero que las cosas continúen así.

-Entiendo- Yumma bajó de la silla de un salto y miró su reloj- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sigue?

-Haré un reporte de lo que me han dicho, y prefiero que por ahora vayan y descansen, mañana trataremos de continuar con la investigación, por cierto, ¿te unirás al equipo?- la pregunta del detective se dirigió a Yumma. Shibazaki encendió su computadora.

-Sí, puede decirme Yumma o número 30, realmente no tengo preferencia por alguno en especial-contestó y logré notar que el detective se sorprendió ante esa declaración, supuse que todavía le costaba entender que los chicos capturados habían sido más de 26.

-Bueno, llevaremos a Mishima, si encontramos algo te diremos, por cierto, ahora que el otro grupo ya ha empezado a movilizarse es probable que lleguen más amenazas, trata de no viajar solo-comenté mientras subía a Mishima a mi espalda y salía de la oficina.

-Nos vemos detective-comentó Yumma con una sonrisa antes de retirarse también.

Caminábamos por los pasillos, todavía habían varias personas en la oficina, el equipo especial se encontraba en los pisos superiores, donde estábamos nosotros.

-No le preguntaste sobre el mensaje que le llegó mientras estábamos ahí-dijo Yumma bajando las escaleras al igual que yo.

-No creo necesario comentarlo por ahora-contesté y en ese momento me llegó un mensaje a mi celular, era un: " _Gracias"_.

-Sí que ese chico está en todo, especialmente porque supo que Mishima corría peligro y nos mandó al aeropuerto a buscarla-dijo Yumma.

-Es que ella era muy importante para ellos-añadí.

Mishima Narra

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una cama con sabanas azules, los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, el lugar estaba muy limpio y ordenado. Miré la hora, la escuela había iniciado, después de todo era viernes.

Escuché las voces de unos chicos conversar, salí de la habitación y logré notar una sala donde habían varias computadoras, un sofá naranja y uno azul, tres mesas, un escritorio y varios objetos de mecatrónica, electricidad, computación, etcétera, que no entendía qué eran. Igualmente había un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Yumma tenía unos audífonos, estaba sentado en el sofá naranja, estaba tecleando en la computadora a gran velocidad. Satoru igualmente estaba usando su computadora en el escritorio, la sensación de verlos de esa manera, entrando a un mundo de códigos y claves que yo no podía entender me hizo recordar mi estancia en el departamento de Twelve y Nine.

-¡Has despertado!-comentó Yumma quitándose los audífonos y con una gran sonrisa.

-Lamento las molestias ¿todo está bien?-pregunté y en eso Satoru se detuvo de teclear y me miró.

-Definitivamente un amarillo pálido…es el color de tu voz, lo veo a tu alrededor-comentó Yumma.

-Eso discutíamos ayer-añadió Satoru- Entendemos el porqué de lo que decía la carta, pero no sabemos cómo supieron esa información ¿se lo dijiste a alguien más?

-No-contesté haciendo memoria sobre eso- No recuerdo haberlo mencionado a otra persona que no fuera Shibazaki.

-Comprendo-comentó para después enviar un mensaje de texto.

-Mishima ¿quieres ver algo interesante?-comentó invitándome a sentarme en el sofá Yumma. Me acerqué a él y logré notar en la pantalla de su computadora una serie de códigos, además habían varias ventanas abiertas de lo que supuse eran aplicaciones, otros códigos y claves- Haces esto…-añadió tecleando contraseñas que no comprendía- …Y ocurre esto- la imagen mostró el croquis de un lugar, parecía bastante grande- Ingresé a sus datos Satoru-comentó llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y recargándola en el respaldo del sofá.

-Guarda la clave antes de que encuentren que te infiltraste - mencionó Satoru pero Yumma solo miró los planos de esa sección, después rápidamente apareció un aviso que decía: _"Ingresar contraseña",_ la página donde estaban los planos se cerró bruscamente.

-Me encontraron-rió levemente- Ahora tengo que asegurarme de que no rastreen mi dirección.

-Mishima compramos el desayuno, está en la cocina-comentó Satoru.

-Claro, gracias- mencioné yendo hacia allí. La cocina no era muy grande pero era bastante cómoda, reconocí la etiqueta del restaurante era la cafetería de Yuriko.

-Hablé con tu jefa y le mencioné que no irás a trabajar hoy-mencionó Satoru.

-¿No iré?-me pregunté en mi interior, ¿acaso el ritmo que llevaba mi vida cambiaría? Tenía que hablar con Shibazaki sobre eso. Cuando terminé de desayunar regresé a la sala y me sorprendió notar que Yumma había dibujado los planos que habíamos observado apenas 15 segundos, todo tenía precisión, estaba sorprendida- ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

-Tengo buena memoria y habilidades artísticas-contestó.

-¿Ustedes también eran niños Savant?-pregunté.

-No, no lo fuimos-contestó Satoru volteando su silla para mirarme- Pero experimentaron con nosotros y ésta fue la consecuencia.

-¿Entonces su salud también…?-dije pero el sonido de una llamada entrante me detuvo, Twenty-Seven contestó.

-Entiendo…iremos a la oficina-comentó hablando con la otra persona en el teléfono, después la llamada se terminó- Shibazaki quiere que vayamos a la central, al parecer se va a decidir qué ocurrirá contigo Mishima.

Shibazaki Narra

El equipo que trabajó conmigo para el caso de los Sphinx estaba en la habitación superior del edificio, aceptaron trabajar en este caso a pesar de que les mencioné los riesgos que habían, accedieron en mayor parte porque se pusieron en el lugar de los niños que fueron capturados para repetir el Plan Atenea. Era increíble escuchar la notica y peor aún, que tenía seis meses de haberse inaugurado en funciones ese horrible lugar, teníamos que actuar rápido, por eso la asamblea mayor se llevaría a cabo esta tarde, pero antes de ir quería escuchar lo que los chicos tenían por decir.

-¿Antígona?-comentó Hamura, el detective, escuchando el código que había descifrado ayer, pues un mensaje me había llegado con una frase, como solía ocurrir cuando los Sphinx subían sus vídeos a la red y teníamos que descifrar lo que planeaban.

-Sí-afirmé- Antígona es la hija de Edipo- los detectives se sorprendieron ante mis palabras, especialmente porque esta clave ya había sido utilizado tiempo atrás- En la mitología griega ella es reconocida por desobedecer las órdenes de su tío para enterrar el cuerpo de su hermano, pues para la cultura griega el cuerpo que no haya sido enterrado vagaría por la tierra toda la eternidad.

-¿Y quién te mandó ese mensaje?-preguntó Hamura.

-Exacto, la persona está muy relacionado con el porqué del mensaje de Antígona-comenté

-No comprendo-comentó el detective que era experto en las computadoras y que se había enfadado demasiado cuando los Sphinx se infiltraron en la información policiaca.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Estás seguro de esto?!-gritó Hamura al entender el mensaje que había comprendido la noche anterior y que había sido la razón de que no pudiera dormir.

Tocaron a la puerta en ese momento, me dirigí hacia ella y logré ver a los chicos con Mishima, esa mañana teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar…

 **Y llegamos al final del capítulo ¿qué crean que ocurra? ¿Descifraron lo que la clave de Antígona quiso decir y la relación con Edipo? Jejeje. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia:D, les deseo una hermosa semana. Personitas DE VERDAD ME ENCANTARÍA QUE ME DEJARAN SUS REVIEWS, eso me motiva muchísimo para actualizar pronto;). Gracias de nuevo n.n**


	5. Chapter 5 Una petición

**Antes de comenzar tengo que agradecer a Blossom Lu por dejarme sus reviews :). De verdad que me dieron muchísima motivación para subir el siguiente capítulo de manera rápida, muchísimas gracias por darme tus opiniones:3, me encantó que dejarás tus reviews en cada capítulo me emocioné muchísimo, si hubieras visto mi rostro de alegría jajaja, ¡Muchaaas gracias! Me encantó leer tus opiniones y consejos, los tomaré en cuenta:). Además me encantó que intentaras descifrar algo de la historia jajaja, no haré spoiler antes de tiempo, por eso no diré si acertaste o no, pero es una buena deducción, tienes vista detectivesca jajaja :), otra vez _¡Gracias Blossom Lu! :3_**

 **También ¡muchas gracias a las personas que siguen la historia!, si pudiera poner un corazón de emoticón jajaja. Espero que continúen conmigo a lo largo de los capítulos, y que éste les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Por cierto, hace poco abrí una página de Facebook llamada Nyra Lyfei donde subiré algunas imágenes con mucho cariño para todos :). Bueno ya los dejo con el capítulo jajaja.**

 **Nota: Como una recomendación, mientras leen los capítulos, podrían reproducir las canciones del soundtrack de la serie como la de Nc17, Bless, Birden, Walt y Von :).**

Capítulo 5

Mishima Narra

Entramos a una de las oficinas de los pisos más altos del edificio, me impresionó observar a varios detectives, no entendía lo que ocurría, pero debía ser muy malo para que se haya reunido de nuevo el equipo de investigación. Recordaba algunos rostros pues había trabajado con ellos los meses siguientes a la explosión de la bomba con la finalidad de que se recolectara información para hacer los reportes del caso de Sphinx.

-¿27?-preguntó Hamura sorprendido.

-Así es-contestó Satoru de manera indiferente.

-Y bien… ¿qué es lo que vamos a discutir hoy?-comentó Yumma sentándose en el sofá de manera confiada.

-Sobre Mishima…-dijo Shibazaki mirándome- Preferiría que no se involucrara más en este asunto, por eso creo que lo mejor es que…- tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo al detective.

-Ha llegado el Jefe, creo que es hora de que vayan con él a la sala de juntas-comentó una policía con unas carpetas en la mano. Su rostro mostraba seguridad y confianza. Una vez que dio su mensaje se retiró de la habitación.

-Continuaremos esto después-mencionó Shibazaki saliendo con los demás policías, Satoru y Yumma lo siguieron también, era una junta en la que yo no podía participar, eso lo supe porque Shibazaki me hizo una señal para que me quedara en la oficina.

Shibazaki Narra

-Shibazaki ese mensaje… ¿te lo mandaron Nine y Twelve?-preguntó Hamura mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-¿Nine y Twelve?- preguntó el chico rubio cuyo nombre recordaba como Yumma - Estaba consciente de que Nine podía estar vivo ¿pero también Twelve?- el chico se rió levemente- Esto es más interesante de lo que pensé.

-¿De qué mensaje están hablando?-preguntó Satoru de manera indiferente, a pesar de que su mirada era un poco intimidante naturalmente, como aquella chica líder del equipo de investigación norteamericano.

-Antígona - contesté seguidamente de una explicación más detallada del mensaje y cómo lo había descifrado además de lo que ella significaba en la mitología griega.

En ese instante recordé aquel momento en el hospital, ese recuerdo que rondaba por mi mente desde la llegada del chico llamado 27 y su amigo Yumma.

 _~Flashback~_

Tenía poco tiempo que había despertado en el hospital, caminaba con dificultad, recorría los pasillos en busca de los chicos y la chica. Miré al detective Hamura, me miró con impresión.

-¡Shibazaki no debes estar de pie!-comentó acercándose a mí, no me importó, quería saber qué había pasado con los chicos, después de todo me habían disparado algo que me hizo desmayarme al igual que a la chica, justo después de que aquel chico me dijera: _"recuerda que vivimos…"_

-¿Dónde están? ¿Qué hicieron con ellos?-pregunté mirando entre las habitaciones del pasillo con la finalidad de verlos en alguna camilla recuperándose, sin embargo solo lograba ver otros pacientes y a ninguno de ellos.

-Shibazaki…-la voz nostálgica de Hamura captó mi atención.

En ese momento observé como llevaron dos cuerpos, estaban totalmente cubiertos por telas blancas, no observé sus rostros pero sabía quiénes eran. Me detuve, minutos atrás le habían disparado al chico de menor estatura, era cierto, habían fallecido.

-¿Los verás por última vez?-preguntó Hamura.

-No es necesario-comenté dándome la vuelta y regresando a mi habitación del hospital.

 _~Fin del Flashback~_

-Es por eso que nunca vi sus cuerpos ser enterrados o ser llevados después de fallecer, por eso creo que me mandaron esa clave con Antígona, para recordarme que no los vi después de ese incidente… y que podrían estar vivos- comenté en la oficina con los detectives de mi equipo, los dos chicos y Kurahashi, el Jefe del departamento. Faltaba poco tiempo para la junta informativa con los demás miembros de la policía, después de todo este asunto era muy grave.

-Entiendo…-comentó Kurahashi- Busquen información de las personas que estuvieron a cargo de _ellos_ en el hospital y después- Le ordenó a unos detectives- Prefiero que esta información se quede solo entre este equipo, si Sphinx todavía existe no es conveniente que salga a la luz, por su seguridad y la nuestra.

-Leí en los reportes que Twelve tuvo una herida determinante y mortal-comentó Satoru.

-No estoy seguro de que los dos me hayan mandado ese mensaje, posiblemente solo Nine-contesté.

-Tienen que saber que trabajaran con otro equipo, fue una orden directa, así que en dos días vendrá un grupo de investigación- la voz de Kurahashi sonaba determinante.

-¿Otras personas? Pero señor nosotros podemos…-se apresuró a mencionar Hamura pero lo interrumpieron.

-Esta situación no se resolverá fácilmente, por eso nos mandarán unos miembros de Inteligencia Especial para trabajar con ustedes. La junta será ahora con el equipo de apoyo, pero ni a ellos ni al equipo especial les digan lo que saben de la posibilidad de que estén vivos esos chicos-mencionó Kurahashi.

-¿Inteligencia especial?-preguntó uno de los detectives.

-Su cede es un misterio, se encargan de resolver problemas que no deben ser públicos, como en esta situación. Algunos de sus miembros no son japoneses. Son personas realmente brillantes-comentó Kurahashi.

-Pero no son de confianza ¿cierto?-pregunté.

-Me atrevo a decir que desconozco las influencias y apoyo que recibe actualmente el Plan Atenea, por eso ustedes sabrán si pueden o no confiar en ellos- contestó el Jefe.

-Entiendo, no sabemos si miembros del equipo especial pueden filtrar información a los otros… ¿no?-mencionó Yumma- Y lo mismo ocurre con el equipo de apoyo.

-No realmente, confío en la gente que trabaja en mi departamento de policía- Kurahashi sonrió.

-Pero no es información relevante actualmente, además no creo Nine o Twelve, o ambos, quieran que tantas personas sepan de ellos, por eso nos han mandado información de manera discreta-contestó Satoru y el Jefe afirmó que ese era el principal motivo para no decírselo al equipo de apoyo.

-Sería grandioso volver a ver a Twelve y Nine…-mencionó Yumma mirando por la ventana…

Mishima Narra

Estaba recostada en el sofá, había faltado a mi colegio y también a mi trabajo, los minutos y las horas pasaron lentamente en esa oficina. Me levanté y me acerqué al escritorio central, pues habían otros tres alrededor, pero el más llamativo era el que estaba en frente de la puerta de la habitación, me di la vuelta para mirar en otra dirección y golpee con mi codo un recipiente con plumas, éstas cayeron al suelo, así que me agaché a recogerlas y logré notar un cajón abierto, éste contenía una carpeta que decía Plan Atenea, me sorprendí, justo después suspiré, seguramente se trataba de la investigación de los Sphinx, había pasado más de un año pero alguien había traído esa información de nuevo. Dudosamente sujeté la carpeta y la saqué del cajón, empecé a leer la primera hoja, ¿tenía la fecha de ayer?, espera… ¿ayer? ¿Pero por qué?, el Plan Atenea había concluido hacía mucho tiempo, entonces ¿por qué? Seguí pasando las hojas y me tomó poco tiempo entender lo horrible de la situación, el Plan Atenea se estaba repitiendo, por eso el equipo se había reunido y Satoru y Yumma se habían involucrado. Me aparté de la carpeta, di unos pasos atrás, estaba demasiado impactada, no podía ser cierto, no creía que lo fuera, mi espalda chocó con la pared, en ese instante Yumma entró a la oficina.

-¿Mishima?-preguntó Yumma mirándome extrañado al ver mi expresión, después miró la carpeta- Entiendo…- Avanzó unos pasos y tomó los documentos- No debieron dejar esta carpeta aquí, pero hay mucha conmoción en este momento así que no se pudo evitar- dijo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta – Escúchame atentamente….Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿entendiste?- Me miró y sus ojos me asustaron, lucían crueles y peligrosos, salió de la habitación justo después. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Yumma se veía tan distinto en ese momento, no podía creer que era el mismo Yumma que me había invitado con una sonrisa a sentarme en el sofá naranja horas atrás.

Mi celular empezó a sonar justo después, era Yuki.

-¿Yuki?

-Mishima, hola, los del trabajo y yo queríamos saber cómo estabas, nos preocupó que un chico le dijera a Yuriko que no irías a trabajar hoy, entonces ¿todo está bien?…-mencionó y logré escuchar a Yuriko hablando a su lado diciéndole: _pregúntale quién era, ¿es su novio? Pregúntale si está bien._

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, gracias por estar pendientes-contesté- Discúlpame con Yuriko.

Seguí hablando con Yuki tiempo después, algo había en él que me tranquilizaba, posiblemente era su personalidad tan amable y calmada. Tal vez fue gracias a sus palabras que me transmitían confianza que tomé una decisión, sabía que no sería muy útil, pero quería intentarlo, quería involucrarme, a pesar de la mirada de Yumma, a pesar de que tenía poco tiempo aprendiendo a luchar, sin embargo sabía lo suficiente para defenderme, y quería ayudar a salvar a otros chicos, después de todo, si Twelve y Nine estuvieran... _por unos instantes me los imaginé detrás de mí, Twelve sujetando mi hombro para que lo mirara ver sonreír, y Nine a su lado_ , sí, si ellos estuvieran vivos, salvarían a esos chicos. Por eso, también quería ayudar al equipo.

Cuando los detectives volvieron lucían pensativos, especialmente Shibazaki, se sentaron en los sofás y Satoru me miró, supuse que sabía que yo había visto la carpeta con la información.

-Mishima he pensado que para no involucrarte podrías quedarte con alguien, solo por un tiempo para garantizar tu segurid…-lo interrumpí, mis manos temblaban, nunca había hecho algo tan imprudente.

-¡Quiero ayudar!-mencioné con una voz bastante fuerte- Quiero ser parte del equipo-mencioné pidiéndolo, pude notar la impresión de las demás personas en la habitación.

-Sé que leíste la carpeta, pero no podemos aceptarte, lo siento-comentó Shibazaki con firmeza- Es por tu seguridad.

-Sé luchar, puedo defenderme, quiero apoyar, es algo que tengo que hacer-mencioné.

-¿Y cómo ayudarías? ¿En qué? No conoces códigos computacionales, no eres muy fuerte y te dejas engañar fácilmente, solo nos retrasarías-comentó Satoru, me sentí decepcionada, sus palabras me hirieron, pensé que él me apoyaría en mi decisión.

-Lo lamento Mishima, pero es mejor que encuentres a alguien con quien puedas quedarte un tiempo, tampoco nos gustaría que te vieras involucrada en algo tan peligroso- el detective prendió un cigarrillo- ¿Mishima tienes a alguien con quién te puedas quedar?

No respondí ante eso, podía pedírselo a Yuriko, pero no quería ocasionarle muchos problemas. Luego pensé en Hinami, mi compañera de colegio, pero casi no habíamos intercambiado demasiadas palabras. Por mi mente pasó Yuki, sabía que él también vivía en un departamento.

-Ella puede quedarse con nosotros en lo que encuentra a alguien, trata de que sea rápido-mencionó Satoru mirándome y saliendo de la oficina- Vamos por lo que necesitas.

-También es seguro para ella estar con nosotros-añadió Yumma retirándose también.

-Por favor Shibazaki, considera mi petición, sé que puedo ayudar, no los retrasaré-mencioné antes de seguir a ambos chicos.

Caminábamos hacia mi departamento, el ambiente era silencioso, recordaba la mirada de Yumma, lo observaba estar tranquilo y mirar con interés las casas y las calles, sin duda era una mirada totalmente distinta, ahora lucía tranquilo y relajado.

-No te involucres en esto-comentó Satoru rompiendo el silencio- No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Claro que sí!- me detuve haciéndolos detenerse también- Quiero ayudar…- Yumma sonrió.

-Realmente eres una molestia- dijo con una sonrisa amable, a pesar de que sus palabras no lo eran- No entiendes que todos te están protegiendo, no queremos que resultes herida, especialmente _él._

-¿Él?-pregunté extrañada.

-Se refiere a Shibazaki-contestó Satoru- ¿En que podrías ayudarnos?

-Aprendo rápido-mencioné sorprendiéndome de lo insistente que era, por primera vez quería hacer algo con tanta intensidad. Usualmente me rendía cuando comenzaba algo, pero esta vez en serio quería involucrarme.

-Entiendo… trataré de explicarte lo básico de computación, si no aprendes lo suficientemente rápido no volverás a tocar el tema y dejarás de insistir sobre esto ¿trato?-dijo Satoru luciendo cansado, supuse que fue por la junta que habían tenido.

-¡Sí, de acuerdo!-mencioné con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo lograste- Yumma sonrió.

Tal vez aquella mirada intimidante de número 30 tenía una buena intención, alejarme de los problemas, y por eso él me había dicho esas palabras, agradecía ese gesto, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Wouu, tu departamento sí que es pequeño-dijo Yumma una vez que entramos- ¿Dónde se fue el resto de él?

-Te esperaremos afuera- mencionó Satoru saliendo al igual que Yumma.

Mientras guardaba lo necesario en un maleta logré notar un papel en la ventana, me acerqué a él, éste decía que era para mí, me asusté, alguien había entrado a mi casa para ponerlo donde pudiera verlo. Podía ser un engaño pero me decidí a leerlo…

Satoru Narra

-Esa chica sí que no entiende explicaciones…-comentó Yumma- Le dije que no tenía nada que ver con ella y a pesar de eso quiso involucrarse.

-¿Acaso estas preocupado por ella?-mencioné con una sonrisa burlona.

-No seas ridículo-mencionó Yumma avergonzado.

Recibí otro mensaje de ese sujeto, éste decía: _Entraron al departamento de Lisa, puede que sea otra trampa, por favor protégela._

-Seas quien seas, me debes otro favor- mencioné entrando velozmente al departamento…

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia capitulo a capitulo :). Se reveló información importante sobre Shibazaki y los chicos, además llegará un equipo especial, es decir nuevos personajes interesantes jeje:3, ¿qué dirá la nota que tiene Lisa?, todas esas dudas se aclararan en el siguiente capítulo:).**

 **Muy pronto se revelará la identidad tras esos mensajes, ¿qué creen que haya ocurrido?**

 **Bueno personitas me despido, no sin antes, desearles un hermoso día, semana, o momento donde estén leyendo esta historia. Muchas gracias. Espero sus reviews que me motivan muchísimo y me permiten conocer sus opiniones, si les gustó este capítulo, si les ha atrapado la historia, si algún personaje les gustó, y todo eso xD.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Amigos?

**¡Hola personitas! Después de un tiempecito, aquí he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Tengo que agradecer con una gran sonrisa y un cariño especial a dos personitas: Ashabi y Blossom Lu.**

 ** _Ashabi_** **n.n ¡muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review tan entusiasta!, me alegré demasiado cuando te leí, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y presentarme tu opinión que me motivó muchísimo en apresurarme a actualizar, muchas gracias n.n. Me encanta que te hayan gustado los OC, me emocioné muchísimo cuando leí esa parte en tu review xD. He aquí una respuesta un poco más breve que la que te he dado por mensajito jeje, pero quería mencionarte en el capítulo, muchas gracias n.n.**

 ** _Blossom Lu_** **¡que alegría es volver a verte en otro review!, muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews, especialmente me encanta leer tus teorías, es tan genial, me emociono muchísimo n.n. Concuerdo contigo con Lisa, por eso ella está creciendo poco a poco en cada capítulo jeje. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme tus opiniones y que me motivan muchísimo, muchas graaciaas n.n. También te he visto por mi página de Facebook y otra sonrisa me provocaste jajaja, ¡Gracias!**

 **Bueno después de darme este espacio también tengo que agradecer a todas las personitas que leen esta historia y que la siguen capitulo a capitulo, ¡Muchísimas graciaaaas!, espero que les guste mucho este capítulo que me apresuré en actualizar jeje. Creo que nunca antes había escrito tanto en una introducción jajaja. Bueno ya los dejo con la historia y espero que la disfruten:).**

Capítulo 6

Mishima Narra

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que no comprendas?! —mencionó Satoru mirándome después de dos horas de explicaciones sobre lo básico de crear páginas nuevas para lograr algo que no recordaba.

—Lo siento—mencioné deprimida pero a la vez enojada por su poca paciencia pues en un principio Satoru me había explicado los conceptos lentamente pero luego deducía que mágicamente se quedarían en mi memoria tan rápidamente.

—No hemos pasado del paso 4 —suspiró justo después y se tocó la frente, el gesto que solía notar en personas que estaban agotadas.

— JAJAJA, déjala Satoru—mencionó Yumma que disfrutaba vernos pues le parecía realmente cómica la situación— Mishima tiene otro ritmo, su memoria es distinta a la nuestra — Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a nosotros mirando con interés la computadora — Se inicia con lo básico Satoru, tú le estás enseñando programación de códigos, son varias claves, mejor inicia con algo más sencillo.

—Como encender la computadora…—mencionó Satoru sarcásticamente.

Miré mi reloj, muy pronto serían mis clases de defensa personal. Me cambié en la habitación que me habían cedido la noche anterior. No sabía si debía despedirme de ellos antes de irme, después de todo no sabía si éramos amigos o solo personas que se necesitaban momentáneamente y que muy pronto tomarían caminos diferentes.

—Me marcho…—comenté antes de salir del departamento de 27 y 30.

—Que llegues con bien— dijo Yumma con una sonrisa.

—Cuídate en el camino— añadió Satoru segundos antes de que yo cerrara la puerta al salir.

Mientras caminaba mi mente le daba vueltas a la nota depositada en mi cuarto el día anterior:

 _"Muy pronto nos encontraremos, ansío ese día Lisa Mishima._

 _Que tengas dulces sueños."_

¿De quién era esa carta? ¿Encontrarnos? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Cómo habían entrado a mi departamento? Todo era demasiado extraño. Tal vez no tenía motivos para esconder aquella nota a Satoru y Yumma, pero algo dentro de mí creyó que debía conservarlo en secreto.

— ¡Mishima concéntrate! —comentó Oyuki, mi instructora de defensa y pelea arrojándome una patada que esquivé agachándome rápidamente— No sé por dónde esté tu cabeza pero en una pelea no tienes el lujo de distraerte, un solo momento basta para que te venzan —Siguió arrojándome golpes en los que traté de defenderme, uno de ellos casi me derriba pero ella se detuvo antes de que me tocara.

—Lo lamento, iré por agua—mencioné.

— ¿Todo está en orden? —preguntó mientras caminaba por mi botellón con agua.

—Sí, no ocurre nada—añadí con una sonrisa.

Regresé a la zona de combate, Oyuki se veía pensativa, me miraba con interés. Lanzó los primeros tres ataques y me defendí con éxito.

—Cuando llegaste por primera vez, algo había en tus ojos que me hizo pensar…—mencionó esquivando una patada mía— Tu mirada estaba dispersa, no te concentrabas en lo que querías…—me sorprendí ante sus palabras y por un instante me distraje por lo que terminé en el suelo acolchonado, Oyuki me ayudó a levantarme— Pero conforme pasaron los días empecé a notar un cambio en ti, lucías más decidida, más comprometida, como si recobrarás energía poco a poco…

—Yo…—intenté decir pero la pelea continuaba con más intensidad y con mucha dificultad lograba esquivarla.

—Pero luego surgió algo que captó mi atención, no eras honesta… — era mi turno de ataque, me di la vuelta rápidamente para arrojar una patada con más fuerza que ella detuvo con su mano—Tu cuerpo y tus palabras se comportaban distinto…—seguí atacando con más fuerza, pues su nivel de defensa era tan alto que parecía que nada lograría a pesar de mis golpes (usando unos guantes blancos, no de boxeador, que eran muy ligeros y que evitaban que ella o yo nos lastimáramos en combate) — A pesar de tu sonrisa que aparentaba que "todo estaba bien", que "no ocurría nada", tu cuerpo se movía rápidamente…—Oyuki se agachó para evitar un ataque — Es decir que a través de tu cuerpo liberabas tus sentimientos verdaderos, en combate, lo que sientes realmente, se muestra….— me agaché y lancé una patada donde la punta de mi pie tocaba el piso y que normalmente se usa para tirar a tu oponente pues la patada es tan baja que golpea los talones y lo hacen caer, y sorprendentemente eso ocurrió, Oyuki cayó al suelo acolchonado – Así que, aunque no me digas lo que ocurre, basta un entrenamiento para entender que ahora "no todo está bien" ¿cierto?

—Analizas mucho a las personas —mencioné tomando su mano para que se levantara.

—Es que eres un caso especial, algunas personas suelen decir lo que sienten mientras pelean, mira…— señaló a un joven luchando contra su entrenador.

— ¡Hey! ¿Viste eso? Casi te derribo— rió el joven de ojos verdes y cabello blanco mientras esquivaba un golpe— ¡Ganaré! — la expresión en sus ojos lucía decidida y justo después tomó al entrenador por su espalda y lo arrojó al suelo— ¿2 de 3? — había una sonrisa energética en su expresión.

—Pero tú dices algo que no va con tus movimientos, y en días como hoy, es mucho más evidente— afirmó Oyuki.

Era increíble que ella detectará algo en mí, antes que yo misma, pero era verdad, esa escuela era uno de los mejores lugares de entrenamiento en Japón, y gracias a Shibazaki tenía la oportunidad de ir. Era muy evidente la calidad tan alta del lugar, especialmente porque sus entrenadores eran profesionales, y se daban cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué a mis contactos cercanos para recordarles lo que les había dicho la noche anterior y esta mañana, que tuvieran cuidado, de preferencia no estuvieran solos y que me llamaran si algo ocurría. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien todos, después de todo si esas personas sabían dónde vivía y trabaja suponía que sabían información de mis personas cercanas.

—Tranquila Lisa, sí, ya me lo comentaste, han habido robos y quieres que tenga cuidado, tranquila—Yuriko rió— ¿Yuki? Hoy me pidió salir temprano de nuevo, al parecer tenía algo importante qué hacer, le dije lo mismo que a ti, que me repondría las horas la siguiente semana.

Después de su llamada le marqué a Yuki, no contestaba, le marqué de nuevo, y seguí de esa manera hasta que obtuve 10 llamadas sin respuesta de su parte. Mi corazón se aceleró con velocidad, ¿qué debía hacer? Eran las 3:00pm. ¿Le habrían hecho algo?

— ¿Mishima? —preguntó el chico de cabello blanco que había visto combatir minutos atrás.

— ¿Sí? —lo miré dudosa.

—Oh, lo lamento no me he presentado- sonrió de manera gentil mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro con una toalla blanca, los entrenamientos eran exhaustos- Mi nombre es Takuma Nabiki — Lo miré extrañada, su nombre no me era familiar y nunca antes lo había visto en la escuela de combate, entonces a pesar de presentarse, todavía no comprendía quién era o qué quería — Cierto, no sabes quién soy, bueno soy parte del equipo especial que ahora participa en una investigación con el detective Shibazaki.

— ¿Equipo especial? —pregunté confundida, ¿él era parte de la investigación del Plan Atenea?

—Sí, los demás llegarán después, pero por ahora quería conocerte, al parecer eres un punto clave en la investigación— mencionó y su frase la relacioné inmediatamente con la nota dejada en mi departamento: _Muy pronto nos encontraremos, ansío ese día Lisa Mishima"._

— ¡Fuiste tú! El que me dejó la nota en mi departamento— su rostro mostró impresión y confusión.

— ¿Una nota? No fui yo ¿alguien te dejó una nota? ¿Cómo la ocasión anterior en tu trabajo? —añadió de manera pensativa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Ya te lo dije, ahora soy parte del equipo de investigación, ¿tienes la nota? —preguntó y dudé, no sabía si podía confiar en él.

—La tengo…— contesté por algún motivo. Me llegó un mensaje de Yuki: _"¿Lisa? No puedo esperar más tengo que verte, es ahora o nunca… te espero en el edificio Kirashi",_ Yuki nunca me llamaba Lisa, siempre Mishima, mi segundo nombre, algo estaba mal en ese mensaje ¿qué ocurría? Antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo hacia ese lugar, si era una trampa, o si no lo era, de cualquier manera encontraría respuestas, y por ahora lo único que quería era saber si Yuki estaba bien.

— ¡Mishima! —Nabiki corrió a mi lado— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es Yuki…—mencioné y por algún motivo no me hizo más preguntas.

Satoru Narra

—Oye ¿por qué la dejaste ir sola? —preguntó Yumma mientras salíamos del departamento.

—No está sola…— cerré la puerta.

Mishima Narra

— ¿Siempre eres tan imprudente? — Nabiki rió mientras corríamos, y en el momento en que estaba por ir hacia la derecha en dirección hacia el edificio Kirashi, él tomó mi mano y fuimos hacia la izquierda.

—Oye…-mencioné mientras él me guiaba.

— Iremos al departamento de tu amigo— Tomó su celular y le marcó a alguien— ¿27? Sí, tranquilo, todo está bien, ¿puedes decirle a Shibazaki que lleve un equipo al edificio Kirashi?, posiblemente encontremos algo interesante ahí.

— ¿Satoru? —pregunté.

—Ah, sí, hablé con él ayer por teléfono, me recomendó que entrenara en ese lugar, ahora veo que me llevó ahí para cuidarte, sí que me engañó—siguió riendo— Bueno ¿es por aquí no?

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde vive Yuki?

—He leído bastante sobre ti, y eso incluye a tu gente cercana.

—Pero el mensaje, venía de su celular…—mencioné cuando logramos ver la serie de departamentos donde Yuki vivía.

—Hacker, es evidente o tal vez…—se detuvo y miró pensativamente.

Subí las escaleras y toqué la puerta bastante fuerte porque quería verlo lo antes posible.

— ¿Mishima? —Yuki sujetaba a un bebé de aproximadamente un año.

— ¿Ah? — estaba impresionada.

—Él es mi sobrino, de hecho estoy cuidando a mis sobrinos—una pequeña niña rubia se asomó a la puerta también, lucía apenada y se escondió detrás de la pierna de Yuki— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo está bien?- me preguntó-

—Tu celular… me llegó un mensaje extraño— mencioné.

—No ha encendido desde hace horas, creo que posiblemente algo le ocurrió, ¿quieren pasar? — contestó.

—Sí por favor, ¿puedo ver tu celular? — preguntó Nabiki.

—Claro— afirmó Yuki, una vez que entramos vimos juguetes en el suelo, sin embargo lo demás estaba bastante ordenado, mi amigo le dio su celular a ese chico de cabello blanco.

—Sí definitivamente, ¿puedo hacer algo con él? — preguntó.

—Sí— Yuki seguía con el pequeño en brazos y le sorprendió que Nabiki se dirigiera a la salida y dejara caer el celular al suelo desde tres pisos de altura.

— ¡Hey! Oye eso…—mencioné mientras Yuki seguía en shock.

—Hackeado a ese nivel puede rastrearte y hasta grabar lo que escucha, no tiene arreglo—contestó.

— ¿Quién hackearía mi celular y por qué?

—Esa es una buena pregunta que tristemente no tiene respuesta, sin embargo lo bueno es que puedes pedir que te den otro celular en la central de policía, posiblemente le hagan caso a tu petición— Nabiki tomó un peluche de oso y delicadamente tocó el rostro de la niña con él haciéndola reír.

—Ni lo había terminado de pagar— Yuki suspiró justo después.

—Lamento esto—mencioné deprimida por lo que había ocurrido.

—No te preocupes- me dirigió una sonrisa— No es tu culpa— añadió pero sabía que sí lo era, lo había involucrado en mis problemas.

—Bueno tenemos que irnos, pero veo que tienes un teléfono fijo, si algo ocurre llama a la policía—Nabiki salió del departamento.

— ¿Qué podría ocurrir? —preguntó preocupado.

—Nada, no pasará nada.

Una vez que salimos del edificio me sentí una buena para nada, si Nabiki no hubiera estado habría caído en la trampa, todo estaba realmente mal, nunca pensaba con lógica, recordé ese momento en que fui atrapada por Five, le había ocasionado muchos problemas a Twelve en ese momento. Tal vez lo mejor era que dejara de insistir en ser parte del equipo de investigación, como había dicho Satoru, solo los retrasaría.

—Hey Mishima, puedo saber lo que piensas con tal solo una mirada, no debes sentirte así, solo eres una estudiante que terminó involucrada, es normal que no sepas qué hacer en situaciones así, no es como si fueras una policía o algo por el estilo— mencionó.

Lo sabía, no podía ayudarlos, y lo que más me dolía es que la principal razón por la que quería apoyar era porque sentía que Twelve y Nine estaban dentro de esa investigación, era una sensación extraña como si ellos estuvieran en ella, participando desde una distancia lejana, era una idea tonta, pero en verdad lo sentía.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Shibazaki no me sorprendió la mirada furiosa con la que Satoru me recibió, además de que Yumma no estaba en la oficina, solo nosotros cuatro.

— ¿Encontraron algo? — preguntó Nabiki.

—No, el edificio seguía abandonado, como siempre lo ha estado— contestó el detective.

—Yo, iré por algo de agua— mencioné sintiéndome culpable por no haberle dicho nada a Satoru.

Bajé las escaleras, tomé un cono de papel que servía para colocar el agua y poder beber de ahí, en ese instante vi llegar a Yumma, no me miró para nada a pesar de pasar a mi lado.

—Yumma…—comenté.

—Pensé que nos estábamos llevando mejor…—contestó sin dejar de caminar y luego subir a la oficina.

—Lo eche a perder de nuevo— me senté en una silla y cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo, podría llorar de lo terrible que me sentía.

Pasaron unos minutos y el primero en bajar fue Nabiki, me sonrió desde lejos y cuando estuvo cerca se sentó a mi lado.

—Creo que has perdido la motivación para seguir en la investigación ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—No estoy en la investigación, quise entrar pero no me dejaron, y ahora puedo entender por qué— mencioné.

— ¿Mishima me prestas tu celular? — preguntó y afirmé dudosa pero se lo di, en ese instante lo dejó caer en el suelo y luego lo colocó en un vaso de agua.

—Hey…— me interrumpió.

-Un virus se transfiere con facilidad, así de igual es para los hackers encontrar caminos, tu celular por recibir ese mensaje ya no es seguro, toma…-me entregó uno nuevo, era una versión antigua pero tenía las funciones indispensables.

—Gracias- mencioné.

—Mishima olvide preguntarte ¿sabes quién es la persona que le manda esa información a Satoru? —preguntó.

—No sé realmente esa información, y no creo que sea conveniente tener esta conversación— hacía segundos estaba aliviada y ahora me sentía nerviosa.

—Entiendo, supongo que nos veremos de manera más constante, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar conmigo de algún tema en particular, te dejaré mi tarjeta— me la entregó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Su pregunta me hizo pensar, había leído en los reportes que Satoru había descubierto lo del Plan Atenea a través de un mensaje, pero no sabía que éstos continuaban, y menos aún quién era esa persona. Bueno de todas maneras no era, ni sería, de mi incumbencia, no después de demostrar que me engañaban con facilidad y solo ocasionaría problemas.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Satoru, quité mi brazo de mi rostro y encontré a ambos a mi lado. Caminamos hacia el departamento. Silencio.

— Lamento lo que ocurrió— mencioné pero no hubo respuesta, solo otro silencio incómodo y luego ambos empezaron a conversar, como si yo no existiera.

Yumma Narra

Llegamos al departamento. Mishima entró como un ente en pena, se veía realmente deprimida, me hubiera gustado haberle dicho algo en ese momento. Entendía que el principal motivo por el que Satoru estaba enfadado y yo también, era que ella no nos había pedido ayuda, no nos había dicho lo de la nota que 27 había encontrado en la mañana y que esperaba que Mishima le contara sobre ella y así pensar en algo los tres, convirtiéndonos en un equipo y así incluirla en las investigaciones, además de que así ella estaría segura y nosotros tranquilos. Ese tal Nabiki había conseguido que ella le contara lo de la nota, lo cual hizo enfadar a Satoru aún más, ella confió más en él que en nosotros, teníamos razón para estar enojados.

— ¿Oíste lo que dijo Shibazaki? El equipo de investigación tiene que viajar, tenemos que ir donde está el equipo especial porque es ahí donde se cree se está llevando a cabo el Plan Atenea, esa es la principal razón por la que Nabiki llegó primero, además de que quería reunir información por su parte—mencioné sentándome en el sofá.

—Sí, creo que es mejor de esa manera— contestó—Me he estado preguntando ¿Qué es lo que planean al querer obtener a Mishima? Esta es la segunda vez que le ponen una trampa.

—No tengo idea, tal vez ella sepa algo que les interesa— comenté.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó.

—No estoy seguro, según los registros cuando los chicos estaban vivos le dijeron muy poco a Mishima sobre su estancia en el Plan Atenea.

—Tal vez no es algo que ya sepa, sino algo que pueda hacer…— comentó y no entendí a lo que se refería- En cualquier caso hay que protegerla.

— ¿Lo dices porque esa persona te dijo que lo hicieras o porque quieres protegerla?— pregunté.

—Porque quiero hacerlo— afirmó y me sorprendí.

—Entiendo, yo también no quiero que algo le suceda.

Mishima Narra

Cuando desperté noté que eran las 12:00am, el cielo estaba oscuro y supuse que los chicos estaban dormidos, salí de la habitación y logré notar a Satoru recostado en el sofá café, ese lucía menos excéntrico que el sofá naranja de Yumma, me imaginé que él estaba en sueños pero me equivoqué, estaba despierto.

—Hola—mencioné mirándolo— Me quedé dormida, no pensé que pasaría tan rápido el tiempo…- estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si Satoru me volvería a hablar alguna vez.

—Mishima…no nos dijiste de la nota y tampoco pediste nuestra ayuda, pero cuando un extraño aparece fácilmente le cuentas todo—sus palabras me sorprendieron.

—No fue así, es solo que no creí relevante mencionarlo, y cuando el mensaje me llegó… bueno yo…me asusté y actué sin pensar—contesté.

— ¿Por qué me tiene que llegar un mensaje para saber que algo te ocurre y no me puedo enterar porque tú me lo digas? — preguntó en voz baja y no logré escuchar lo que quiso decir.

—Sobre Nabiki simplemente estaba ahí, no es como si lo hubiera llamado para que me ayude—mencioné.

— ¿Pensaste que podrías tú sola? —el color de sus ojos iluminados por el brillo de la luna hacía más evidente su heterocromía. Mi silencio fue mi respuesta — Lamento decirte que no importa cuántas clases de combate hayas tenido, no puedes enfrentarte a varias personas tú sola y menos querer resolverlo sin ayuda de nadie.

Me sentía decepcionada, pero no de Satoru sino de mí. Mis piernas perdían su fuerza, eso solía pasarme cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Satoru se levantó del sofá y camino hacia a mí, me dio dos palmadas en la cabeza como gesto de que me tranquilizara, se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que me sentía.

—No puedo obligarte a que confíes en nosotros, pero espero que alguna vez lo hagas— mencionó y me voltee rápidamente.

—Eso quería saber…—dije sin pensar— ¿Sí somos amigos? —el rostro de Satoru se llenó de impresión y luego se empezó reír.

— ¿No es obvio? Pensé que lo era—comentó controlando sus risas— Somos amigos— Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía la razón, pero suponía que era porque me sentía feliz, y una parte de mí ahora se sentía en confianza, como parte de ese lugar— En serio eres especial Mishima— Satoru tomó mi brazo y me llevó hacia él, entonces me abrazó.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá.

— ¿Nunca se detienen tus lagrimas? — preguntó sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa, reí ante su comentario.

Satoru Narra

—Hey qué estoy viendo ahí— era la voz de Yumma y que estaba recargado en la pared— ¿Es la formación de una nueva pareja? — se burló de nosotros y tanto ella como yo nos alejamos unos centímetros, no entendía por qué ese comentario no me fue indiferente, de hecho podría decir que era lo contrario.

—Mishima no deja llorar, parece que tiene un mar dentro de ella— comenté levantándome para buscar algo de beber.

—Entonces yo también quiero escucharlo…—dijo Yumma acercándose a Mishima y por alguna razón no me agradó la poca distancia que tenían sus rostros— Di que recurrirás a nosotros cuando lo necesites, y que lamentas haberle pedido ayuda a Nabiki antes que a nosotros.

— ¿Por eso estaban tan enojados? —Preguntó ella sorprendida— Pensé que era por los problemas que les causé— ambos suspiramos, no podíamos creer que eso fuera lo que ella pensara.

—Mishima…—me apresuré a decir pero Yumma me interrumpió.

—No nos importa cuántos problemas haya o lo que ocurra, siempre y cuando estés a salvo ¿entiendes? — comentó diciendo justo lo que también pensaba. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Yumma rió levemente— JAJAJA, es verdad, tienes el océano pacifico dentro de ti.

Tiempo después me preparé para descansar, realmente ese día había sido agotador.

— ¿Mishima irá con nosotros? —preguntó Yumma.

—Sí —contesté— Puede que ella encuentre a alguien importante en ese lugar…

 **Y llegamos al final de otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado n.n. Cada día se incrementa la relación entre Mishima, Satoru y Yumma. Un nuevo personaje hizo su aparición, Nabiki del equipo especial de investigación:). Además habrá un viaje hacia un nuevo destino, ¿qué les esperará? ¿a quién se refiere Satoru? Dudas que pondrán resolverle en los siguientes capítulos n.n.**

 **Personitas muchísimas gracias por leer y seguir la historia capítulo a capítulo, espero sus reviews con mucha emoción n.n.**

 **Me despido, no sin antes y como siempre, desearles un hermoso día, tarde, noche o momento donde estén leyendo esta historia :).**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7 Equipo Especial

**¡Hola personitas! He vuelto con otro capítulo, espero les guste mucho. Tengo unos agradecimientos especiales para dos personitas :) n.n:**

 **Ashabi: ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu review :D! Me encanta leerte, sé que lo he dicho antes pero me emociono mucho cuando leo tus comentarios n.n y me da mucha motivación para actualizar primero esta historia, gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme tus reviews, especialmente me entusiasmé de que mencionaras un ship e. jajaja. Y sí, hay mucha insistencia por atrapar a Lisa, pero ya se revelará el porqué, además de lo que mencionaste, qué es lo importante que tiene por descubrir en su viaje. Me encantaría muchísisimo leerte de nuevo n.n, siento que ustedes son personas especiales en la historia n.n, porque puedo conocer sus opiniones e intercambiar palabritas y emociones :).**

 **Guest: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que la historia te guste n.n, espero leerte de nuevo en otros capítulos, pues leer sus reviews es muy bonito y motivante :). También la historia se torna más entretenida y adquiere vitalidad con sus reviews n.n.**

 **¡Y no me olvido de mis personitas hermosas que igual siguen la historia capitulo a capitulo! Muchísimas gracias n.n. Le estoy poniendo mucha dedicación para que la trama continúe un ritmo interesante jeje, lo que viene me tiene emocionada n.n, muy pronto se revelarán los misterios tras ciertos secretos…**

Capítulo 7

Mishima Narra

— ¡Wouu! Me encanta esta habitación— dijo Yumma arrojando su maleta en el suelo y cayendo sobre una de las camas del lugar.

—Es agradable—comentó Satoru—Pero tenemos que irnos, no olvides que tenemos una reunión con el equipo especial— mencionó saliendo del lugar junto con Yumma. Mientras tanto dejé mi maleta en la habitación contigua. Era cierto, había pedido un receso en el trabajo y en la escuela, repetiría el año probablemente si mis faltas eran demasiadas. ¿Hasta dónde me había llevado todo este deseo de ser parte del equipo de investigación?, y después de días de pedirle a Shibazaki accedió diciendo que podía asistir a las juntas, aunque que tal vez lo dijo con la intención de que me pudieran tener en observación y así no caer en alguna otra trampa.

Caminamos hacia una gran habitación, al entrar pude encontrar al equipo de siempre, Shibazaki, Hamura, entre otros que reconocía. Además estaba Nabiki que me saludó con una sonrisa. Sin embargo habían nuevas personas, nuevos rostros y sin duda algunos de ellos no eran japoneses. Había una chica de cabello corto, éste era de color azul claro y ojos color gris, algo que no era tan común, su mirada era indiferente y un poco intimidante a pesar de su pequeña estatura, lucía menor, y a juzgar por la sensación que transmitía era difícil hablar con ella. También estaba otra chica de cabello largo y color morado, realmente era un color poco usual, sus ojos eran oscuros, ella lucía más amigable, su estatura era mayor a la mía, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y conversaba con otro chico que sin duda era más alto que ella, éste lucía fuerte pero no excesivamente, su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes, un color demasiado claro que se notaba desde la distancia. Había otra chica sentada en una silla y que bebía una taza de café, su cabello era largo y de color castaño, lucía muy elegante, ella conversaba con Nabiki, su mirada era indiferente. Atrás había otro chico con lentes, su cabello era color castaño oscuro y sus ojos color gris, éste leía unos archivos, alzó la vista cuando entré y sin darle importancia continuó con su lectura. Realmente eran personas singulares, especialmente por la sensación que transmitían.

—Pensé que trabajaríamos con gente mayor—comentó uno de los detectives a otro sentado a su lado.

—Bueno empecemos con las presentaciones— Shibazaki tomó la palabra y luego todos nosotros nos presentamos, finalizando con Yumma y Satoru.

—El color de tu ojo izquierdo me recuerda al de la chica llamada Five— mencionó el chico con lentes y que estaba leyendo los expedientes, volteo las hojas y en ella mostró una foto de aquella chica.

—Buena observación— comentó Satoru— Me convirtieron en un niño Savant con parte de sus genes— por la manera en la que 27 hablaba parecía que fuera una conversación sin importancia, sin embargo me habían impresionado mucho aquellas palabras.

—Una pregunta por otra pregunta— dijo Yumma sentándose en una silla alta que supuse habían traído especialmente para él porque le gustaban las sillas giratorias— ¿Alguno de ustedes es Savant? — La chica de cabello azul alzó la mano de manera indiferente — Así que solo tú, no te recuerdo, así que debes serlo por naturaleza.

—Mi nombre es Mysie—contestó la chica de baja estatura y de cabello azul.

— ¿Mysie? No había escuchado ese nombre antes— comentó Hamura.

—No es japonesa— Nabiki tomó la palabra— Viene de Australia.

—El mío es Nicolás—comentó el chico de cabello castaño oscuro, el que leía los expedientes y además había hecho la pregunta anterior— Tampoco nací en Japón, vengo de Rusia.

—Mi nombre es Nagisa— comentó la chica de cabello morado y que tenía un rostro más amigable— Yo sí soy japonesa— sonrió de manera agradable.

—Me llamo Edrick — mencionó el chico alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes claros, que minutos atrás conversaba con Nagisa — Por mi nombre habrán notado que tampoco soy de Japón, vengo de Inglaterra.

—Bueno sobre mí, algunos ya saben quién soy, me llamo Nabiki— dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

—Mi nombre es Fiorella— mencionó la chica de cabello castaño y que lucía muy elegante bebiendo una taza de café. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y su porte mostraba que era un chica muy bien educada en los modales y las posturas con propiedad— Soy de Italia.

—Y falta uno de nosotros…— comentó Nabiki— Como siempre se le ha hecho tarde.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y apareció alguien que sujetaba una gran cantidad de papeles que hasta cubrían su rostro, este se asomó del lado derecho y nos dejó observar que era una persona mayor, tenía aproximadamente 36 o 38 años, su piel era morena, usaba unos lentes y tenía el cabello café oscuro además de ojos color verde. Sonrió de manera cansada y dejó los papeles en la mesa que estaba alrededor de los muebles (sofás).

—Disculpen la tardanza, ¿qué tanto se ha discutido? —preguntó mirando a los chicos del equipo especial.

—Preséntate, estamos comenzando la junta— añadió la chica de cabello azul, llamada Mysie.

—Oh, entiendo, mi nombre es Zeheb, soy de Turquía— sonrió amablemente justo después.

—Zeheb mi nombre es Shibazaki—se volvió a presentar el detective — ¿Empezamos?

Una vez que todos tomaron asiento me sorprendió la diferencia en los rasgos físicos de cada persona, era evidente que era un equipo especial, pero compartía la opinión de haber creído que ese equipo estaría formado por gente de mayor edad, el único que cumplía esa expectativa era Zeheb, tal vez por eso Shibazaki y los demás detectives intercambiaban sus ideas en mayor medida con él y Nabiki, pues a este último lo había conocido semanas atrás.

—Hemos encontrado algunas personas que están financiando este proyecto, conseguir que cierren sus actividades va a ser más complicado de lo que creemos, especialmente porque algunos accionistas son protegidos por grupos… ¿cómo decirlo? Personas ilegales…— Zeheb se acomodó los lentes y les pasó los expedientes a los demás detectives.

— Hemos pensado que nos podríamos infiltrar al sitio donde se están llevando a cabo el Plan Atenea, tal vez así podamos encontrar algo, creemos tiene su cede aquí…— Nabiki mostró un mapa.

— ¿Una isla? — preguntó Hamura— Eso resulta un poco difícil, pues si nos trasladamos es claro que nos lograran ver desde la distancia.

— Creemos que esa fue su intención, pero lo hemos cubierto— comentó Nicolás— colocando una hoja de los documentos que sostenía — Hay unos horarios, Mysie logró infiltrarse y obtenerlos, son los cambios de guardia y cuando buscan provisiones en tierra, no sería tan complicado infiltrarnos en alguno de esos botes — añadió — Además según tengo entendido ustedes lograron infiltrarse a los planos internos del edificio ¿cierto?

—Sí, los dibujé después de verlos, no pude conservar los archivos porque me eliminaron del sistema antes de que pudiera guardar los planos— mencionó Yumma.

—Sería muy útil que hagamos rutas, me gustaría ver la condición actual en la que están los niños— comentó Zeheb.

—Entiendo— Shibazaki tomó el dibujo que Yumma le había dado en algún momento que supuse serían sus juntas previas al viaje— Tenemos una sección del lugar, nos falta completar el plano.

— ¿Satoru y Yumma podrían tratar de obtener los planos completos? — preguntó Hamura.

—No hay problema— añadió Satoru.

—Mysie puede ayudarlos, es buena en esa área también— comentó Nabiki con una sonrisa —Fiorella consiguió a una persona que nos podría ayudar a infiltrarnos al Plan Atenea, pero preferimos mantener su nombre en anonimato, discúlpennos por tomar esta medida de precaución.

—Por cierto ¿la persona que te envío la información te ha dado alguna pista o apoyado más en este caso? — preguntó Fiorella, la chica italiana que seguía bebiendo una taza de café. Sus ojos se dirigían a Satoru.

—Sí, me ha dado más información, normalmente son claves para que ingrese a la base de datos del Plan Atenea— contestó el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado y que además era mi amigo, Satoru.

— ¿Tienen idea de quién podría ser esa persona? — preguntó de nuevo la chica italiana.

— Desconocemos esa información — se apresuró a contestar Yumma. Logré notar, que algunos miembros del equipo especial hicieron un gesto irritado, como si les molestara que no hayan dicho algún nombre.

—Bueno nosotros tenemos algunas personas en mente—añadió Edrick— Comenzando por…—Shibazaki lo interrumpió.

—Mishima discúlpame por pedirte esto, pero ¿podrías pedir que nos trajeran más café? — comentó el detective y lo miré extrañada, pero una parte de mí se sintió aliviada de poder salir de esa junta que no había comprendido en su mayoría, y donde sentía que tampoco aportaba nada.

—La acompañaré…— comentó Fiorella saliendo de la habitación de juntas al igual que yo.

Caminamos por los pasillos del hotel en busca de alguna persona del servicio.

— ¿Cuál es tu relación con 27 y 30? —preguntó directamente.

—Son mis amigos—dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Los amigos se guardan secretos tan importantes? — dijo sarcásticamente Fiorella y mirando en otra dirección, al parecer le había llamado la atención unas rosas que estaban en el pasillo puestas en un florero muy hermoso, era eso o tal vez simplemente no quería mirarme a los ojos con esa pregunta.

— ¿Secretos? —pregunté.

—Diles que te digan quién le manda los mensajes a Satoru, o en todo caso, si no hayas una respuesta velo por ti misma en su celular— sus ojos azules me miraron desafiantemente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté.

—Puede que estés confiando en el equipo equivocado Mishima, nosotros no te guardaríamos ese tipo de información, pero por algún motivo ellos no te lo quieren decir y debido a que estas bajo su jurisdicción no nos podemos involucrar más— Fiorella sonrió, pero por algún motivo sentí una sensación helada ante eso.

Después de un tiempo la junta al fin terminó, en el camino Yumma y Satoru hablaban sobre códigos que podrían probar. Sin pensar tomé la mano de Satoru antes de que entrarán a su habitación.

—Satoru ¿quién les manda esos mensajes? — pregunté dándole vueltas a los comentarios de esa chica italiana que solo me habían dado una sensación de inseguridad.

—Alguna persona que tiene muchos conocimientos en códigos y eso— contestó todavía sin soltarse de mi mano.

— ¿Pero tienen idea de quién podría ser? — pregunté.

—No, no la tenemos—añadió de manera tranquila.

— ¿Esa es la verdad? — pregunté.

—Lo es Mishima—añadió Satoru.

—Dijiste que somos amigos ¿cierto? No habría razón para guardar una mentira— comenté insistiendo, me sorprendí de mi misma, ¿por qué me interesaba tanto? O tal vez, solo quería deshacerme de esa sensación que esa chica me había dejado con sus palabras.

—No miento— Satoru miró en otra dirección ¿por qué no me miró a los ojos?

—Lo lamento Mishima pero tenemos que comenzar con nuestro trabajo, una disculpa—Yumma cerró la puerta de la habitación. Me quedé en el pasillo con más dudas que las que tenía. _¿Quién podría ser aquella persona?_

Satoru Narra

Hablé con Shibazaki minutos después de la pregunta de Mishima, quería decirle la verdad, pero el detective tenía razón: " _Imagínate que le digamos que podría ser Nine o Twelve, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría? Además, si ella se aferra a esa idea con demasiada fe, y resulta que no es ninguno de ellos y es otra persona la que está detrás de los mensajes será para ella, como perderlos de nuevo, no sé si Mishima esté lista para eso. Otro aspecto que me preocupa es que puedan engañarla haciéndose pasar por ellos, y como ella creería que ellos siguen vivos iría corriendo sin pensar, como hizo con su amigo de la cafetería_ ". Él estaba en lo cierto, era peligroso decirle la verdad, por lo menos, decírselo en este momento.

Regresé a la habitación del hotel, por algún motivo me sentía culpable, si tan solo tuviera la certeza de quién era la persona que me mandaba los mensajes. Me recosté en una de las camas, Yumma seguía en la computadora.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se lo podemos decir? —preguntó Yumma y le expliqué lo que Shibazaki me había dicho minutos atrás— Tiene razón.

Tomé mi celular y empecé a escribir: _"¿Quién eres? Creo saberlo, y has dejado demasiadas pistas que nos indiquen tu identidad, pero realmente necesito que confirmes quién eres"_. Lo mandé sin pensar y en seguida recibí una respuesta: _"Esa información no es necesaria en este momento"._ Me enojé ante su respuesta, estaba tan enfadado que quise arrojar mi celular lejos, odiaba qué me dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, también que terminara involucrado en algo que solo me traía horribles recuerdos y que había despertado pesadillas del pasado, pero lo que más me enfadaba era que esa persona se rehusaba a revelar su identidad ¿qué sentido tenía? Era fácil escribir su nombre, y así podría decirle a Mishima la verdad y no traicionar su confianza.

— Relájate…— Yumma me arrojó un almohadazo en mi cara— Mishima comprenderá la razón de por qué teníamos que guardar silencio, tal vez se enojé mucho, pero nos perdonará — Deseaba que sus palabras fueran verdad, y que ella pudiera perdonarnos, especialmente por haberle mentido de esa manera.

Mishima Narra

Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación, miré por el pequeño agujero de la puerta y encontré a Nabiki afuera, quité el seguro y pude verlo frente a mí.

—Hola…—comenté sorprendida por su visita.

—Vine a disculparme, Fiorella te dijo algunas cosas extrañas, no tienes que pensar en ello— sonrió de manera amable.

—No entiendo lo que dijo ¿quién es esa persona que manda los mensajes? — logré notar una cara de culpa en el rostro de Nabiki.

— ¿Qué opinas de la habitación? — cambió el tema rápidamente y entró con total confianza, eso me hizo recordar a Yumma— Tienes una sola para ti, yo la estoy compartiendo con Nicolás, pero se encierra en papeles y documentos y no es la persona ideal para tener una conversación— reí ante sus palabras. Él se refería a ese chico Ruso de lentes que le hizo aquella pregunta a Satoru sobre el peculiar color de su ojo izquierdo, ¡cierto!, no le había preguntado nada al respecto a 27 sobre su respuesta acerca de sus genes relacionados con Five— ¿Mishima alguna vez te has arrepentido de haberte involucrado con los Sphinx? — me sorprendió su pregunta.

—Una vez sentí que era una carga para ellos y huí, me arrepentí de haberles causado molestias, pero resultó mucho peor, Five me capturó, y solo compliqué más las cosas— contesté— Pero no me arrepiento para nada, sin duda, Twelve y Nine son demasiado importantes para mí, y no importa cuánto tiempo pasé, los recordaré por siempre— sentí una opresión en el pecho, todavía dolía, dolía saber que ellos ya no estaban conmigo, hubiera dado todo por volverlos a ver, tan solo unos segundos, sentir la mano de Twelve con la mía y escuchar una canción de una tierra fría con Nine, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y estar con ellos. Cayeron lagrimas por mis mejillas sin que me diera cuenta, los extrañaba demasiado.

—Lo siento Mishima— Nabiki se sorprendió— No quería que lloraras yo…— buscó alrededor algo para que me secara las lágrimas y encontró un pañuelo del hotel que me entregó— Lo siento— dijo mirándome con arrepentimiento.

—No es tu culpa— le sonreí tratando devolverle una de las varias sonrisas que él me había obsequiado de manera gentil.

— ¡Mishimaaa! hemos venido por ti, no debes dejar tu puerta abierta…—comentó Yumma ingresando a la habitación con Satoru a su lado, ambos se impresionaron de ver a Nabiki— ¿Lagrimas? – Ambos cambiaron sus rostros de impresión a enojo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — la voz de Satoru sonaba fría y enojada, sentí miedo solo de escucharlo.

—No fue su culpa, solo recordé algunas cosas—comenté avanzando hacia ellos y tratando de que cambiaran sus gestos.

—Es hora de que me marche— Nabiki se dirigió hacia la salida— Si te sientes sola en esta habitación puedes llamarme, sé que encontraremos algo qué hacer para pasar el tiempo…— la puerta de la habitación se cerró justo después.

—Maldito idiota— comentó Yumma enojado y no comprendí la razón.

—Chicos tranquilos—pregunté notando el ambiente lleno de incomodidad,

—Vámonos…—Satoru tomó mi brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunté sorprendida.

—A conocer la ciudad…—contestó Yumma siguiéndonos— Satoru esto no es una cita con Mishima, puedes soltarla—comentó e inmediatamente soltó mi mano.

—No digas cosas absurdas— comentó 27.

— ¿Irán a alguna parte? —Shibazaki estaba enfrente de nosotros y sujetaba unos documentos—Chicos les recuerdo que este no es un viaje de vacaciones, necesito que obtengan los planos lo antes posible, no sabemos lo que ocurre mientras nosotros descansamos.

—Entiendo, trabajaremos en ello—contestó Satoru mientras Shibazaki caminaba hacia un elevador que lo llevaría a su habitación.

—Será en otra ocasión Mishima—dijo Yumma— Puedes estar con nosotros si quieres, será igual de aburrido que estar sola en tu habitación— reí ante sus palabras. Entendí que la razón por la que ellos me habían visitado era porque creían que estaba pasando momentos aburridos o incomodos, así que planearon esa salida para distraerme y distraerse, realmente Yumma y Satoru eran buenas personas.

Me recosté en una de las dos camas, Satoru trabaja en el escritorio y Yumma en la cama contigua. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos lograran ingresar y obtener más planos que Yumma dibujó, al parecer su trabajo todavía no era suficiente.

Pasaron las horas y el primero en agotarse fue Yumma, se quedó dormido después de un tiempo, lo miré descansar, pensaba en lo increíble que era su mente, pues lo que él había logrado en unas horas, una persona normal posiblemente lo alcanzaría en varias semanas.

—Iré por más café…— Satoru se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación. Me acerqué a su computadora, estaba encendida pero parecía bloqueada, como si se hubiera congelado, supuse que así la protegía ahora que estaba ausente. De pronto el celular de Satoru vibró, era un mensaje, me sentí impaciente por algún motivo y recordé aquellas palabras de Fiorella: _"Diles que te digan quién le manda los mensajes a Satoru, o en todo caso, si no hayas una respuesta velo por ti misma en su celular"_. Sentí interés por aquel mensaje, dirigí mi mano hacia el celular… sabía que no era correcto indagar en él, no era mío y mucho menos era algo dirigido a mí, sin embargo el impulso de leer aquel mensaje y saber de quién provenía era más fuerte que yo…

 **Este capítulo fue una presentación del equipo especial ¿qué les pareció? ¿alguien les agradó o les dio mala espina de ellos? Su participación se incrementará en los siguientes capítulos n.n, especialmente ¿qué es lo que ellos saben y por qué Fiorella le dijo eso a Mishima? Pero lo más importante… ¿qué ocurrirá con Lisa y aquel mensaje que acaba de llegarle a Satoru?**

 **Bueno personitas espero les hayan gustado los nuevos personajes n.n. Gracias por seguir esta historia capitulo a capitulo:).**

 **Y como siempre me despido deseándoles un hermoso día, noche o momento donde estén leyendo este historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! n.n**


	8. Chapter 8 Mensaje enviado

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Sé que me desaparecí un tiempo, mil disculpas, pero la Universidad me absorbió, ¡pero aquí he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas navideñas. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes en este año nuevo que comienza. Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia capítulo a capítulo y por dejarme sus reviews que motivan muchísimo. De corazón espero seguir leyéndolos en otros reviews, gracias por tomarse ese tiempo que como sabrán, son un impulso para la creatividad e inspiración de la historia :).**

 **En este capítulo quiero agradecer a tres personitas :).**

 _ **Guest:**_ **¡Thank you very much! Thank you for your review n.n.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que la historia te haya atrapado, y sí, Zankyou no terror es una serie que igual me encantó. Y sobre Twelve tendrás que continuar leyendo para saber qué pasará;). ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero leerte de nuevo n.n.**

 _ **Coraline Bridges**_ **: De verdad, de verdad, sonreí muchísimo al leerte, me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado, la forma de narración y los nuevos personajes. Muchas gracias por el consejo de los múltiples personajes, tendré cuidado n.n. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu review tan alentador:'), especialmente en la parte donde dijiste que parece una continuación original, me alegraste el día jajaja. Y sobre lo de Twelve y Nine, también no diré nada para no hacer spoiler jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero leerte de nuevo Coraline n.n.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo se narrará en tercera persona ya que es un capítulo especial jeje, entonces para facilitar la comprensión de los sucesos simultáneos recurriré a este tipo de narrador.**

Capítulo 8

Mishima estaba en frente de aquel celular, lo miraba con inquietud e incertidumbre, principalmente porque sabía que no debía mirar aquello que no le pertenecía, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde. El celular estaba en su mano, leyó aquel texto: _"Puedes utilizar este código…pero se cuidadoso, porque están detectando entradas, trata de proteger tu información recaba"_. Mishima recorrió los mensajes anteriores, estaba tratando de hallar alguna pista, se detuvo en una parte interesante: _"¿Quién eres? Creo saberlo, y has dejado demasiadas pistas que nos indiquen tu identidad, pero realmente necesito que confirmes quién eres"_ , Satoru había mandado ese mensaje horas atrás, la respuesta había sido: _"Esa información no es necesaria en este momento"._ Siguió leyendo, le impresionó notar cómo aquella persona detrás del celular a veces hablaba de ella, tenía comentarios como: _"Por favor protege a Lisa",_ ¿Lisa? Mishima no recordaba a muchas personas que la llamaran de esa manera, y de pronto sintió como sus piernas perdieron fuerza, entendió que habían dos personas expertas en computación, demasiado involucrados en el Plan Atenea y que además pertenecían a ese grupo selecto que la llamaba _"Lisa"._ Su mente se imaginó el nombre de esa persona, que anhelaba continuara con vida, sin embargo, escribió el nombre de alguien más, que también la hizo temblar al tocar el teclado del celular, su corazón latió muy rápido, cerró los ojos y oprimió el botón de enviar.

— _¿Nine?_ — mandó el mensaje, estaba demasiado asustada, demasiado sorprendida. Sus manos temblaban esperando aquella respuesta, si estaba en lo cierto… ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero si tampoco lo estaba, algo dentro de ella se rompería de nuevo...

En una habitación distante aquella persona recibió un mensaje que lo hizo sorprenderse: " _¿Nine?"_. Por la timidez de aquella pregunta detectó que no se trataba de 27, sus mensajes eran directos, y éste dudoso.

— _¿Quién eres?_ — le llegó aquel mensaje a la chica, no supo si debía contestar, pero lo hizo de igual manera.

— _Lisa…—_ fue demasiado impresionante recibir esa respuesta, colocó sus manos en su rostro, aquella persona tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado con ella, no esperaba volver a cruzar palabras con Lisa, menos aún, que este instante pudiera existir en sus planes. Sonrió sintiéndose feliz, se permitió sentirse de esa manera. Tenía miedo de que ese momento se termine, el saber que ella estaba del otro lado de la línea, eso era suficiente, ahora podía sentirse libre, quiso hablar con ella como en los días del pasado, en los que ella se acercaba con timidez a él o los veía desde la distancia, o aquel día donde todo fue paz justo después de la tormenta. Estaba decidido a decirle toda la verdad, por extraño que suene, y es que era Lisa, una persona importante para él. Sus manos estaban a centímetros del teclado, sin poder responder, en su pecho una mezcla de emociones, y tal vez, un sentimiento de anhelo y deseo.

— _Por favor contesta, ¿eres Nine?_ — Lisa insistió y de alguna manera eso le hizo sonreír, había cambiado en ese tiempo, ahora era un poco más obstinada, la Lisa anterior no sería tan impaciente, hubo una risa leve en aquella habitación.

— _Yo soy…—_ se apresuró a escribir en la oscuridad de la noche, se imaginó la reacción que tendría aquella chica.

Mientras tanto, Satoru volvía con los cafés, sujetaba dos, uno para Mishima y uno para él.

— ¿Qué les hicieron en el Plan Atenea Beta?— El chico volteo la mirada hacia una de las habitaciones, logró encontrar aquella chica italiana.

—No creo que debas preguntar ese tipo de cosas en un lugar tan público, especialmente cuando se trata de información privada— contestó Satoru de manera indiferente.

—Entonces te invito a pasar— señaló Fiorella— Después de todo tengo información relevante para ti… sobre la persona que envía los mensajes…

Satoru apretó con más fuerza los cafés que sostenía, ¿cómo ellos podrían saberlo?

—Yo soy…—escribió su nombre, respiró profundo y esperó unos segundos, justo después oprimió el botón de deshacer— _Alguien que no conoces_ …— mandó el mensaje. Lisa lo miró con desilusión, pero no tanta como la que esa persona del otro lado del computador sentía, estaba tan cerca de alguien con la que deseaba hablar, pero a la vez tan lejos— Primero es tu seguridad— se escuchó en la habitación de aquel sujeto— Lo lamento…

— ¿Y por qué sabes quién soy? — preguntó Lisa enojada, era la furia de ver caer sus ilusiones y esperanzas creadas minutos atrás— la persona del otro lado de la línea rió de nuevo, de verdad que ella había cambiado, pero de buena manera.

— ¿Dónde está Satoru? —le contestó.

— _Esa información no es relevante en este momento_ — escribió Mishima enojada y siendo sarcástica con aquella persona.

—Puedo notar que estás enojada, lamento desilusionarte por no ser quién quisieras — ese mensaje le hizo derramar una lágrima a la chica, soltó el celular, quería llorar.

No hubo una respuesta de Mishima, no supo el porqué dejar de hablar con ella le había dolido tanto, era como perderla de nuevo, como perderlos otra vez.

—Yo soy…—volvió escribir y una lagrima cayó en teclado— _Alguien muy importante para ti_ — Mensaje no enviado.

—Y bien ¿cuál es esa información que mencionaste? —preguntó Satoru mirando a Fiorella.

—Estamos un 90% seguros de quién es la persona que envía los mensajes, y si nos prestas el celular podríamos rastrear desde dónde provienen, ¿no te gustaría ver a ese sujeto? —una sonrisa discreta se mostró en los labios de aquella chica italiana.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que pueden rastrearlo? ¿crees que no le he intentado? — Satoru sonrió prepotentemente — Sé que tenemos que trabajar juntos, pero también sé que mi habilidad en computación no es escasa, y dudo que si yo no he podido encontrar esa dirección ustedes puedan, incluso esa chica llamada Mysie.

—Bien, entonces dudas de nuestras habilidades, es comprensible ya que no conoces nuestra forma de trabajar, pero recuerda que perdemos tiempo, tiempo donde esos niños están en ese horrible lugar, y tú más que nadie sabe lo que ocurre ahí— Fiorella se levantó de una silla y se dirigió hacia un tocador para preparar un poco de té.

—Vine a tu habitación porque me dijiste que tenías información relevante, y bien, no he escuchado nada sobre ella— comentó el chico de ojos de distinto color.

—Bien, la podrías hallar si dejas a Mishima conversar con la persona que te envía los mensajes— Satoru buscó entre sus bolsillos aquel celular, comprendió que lo había olvidado en la habitación. La chica pudo notar la expresión de Satoru.

—No me digas que olvidaste algo tan importante…—mostró una impresión sarcástica y burlona. El chico la ignoró y se dio la vuelta para salir — No dudes de nuestra habilidad, te sorprendería lo que sabemos y podemos conseguir.

—Más que saber su capacidad quiero que acaben las actividades del Plan Atenea, así que discúlpame si no tiempo para observarlos…—cerró la puerta de la habitación saliendo del lugar.

—¿En serio tenemos que trabajar con ellos? — mencionó Fiorella bebiendo un sorbo de té en aquella fina taza— Los que nos hacen perder el tiempo son ustedes— Tomó su celular y oprimió el botón de marcar.

Cuando Satoru llegó a su cuarto encontró a Yumma descansando, Lisa no estaba y su celular se encontraba en la misma posición, revisó los mensajes, nada lucía extraño, el último mensaje era el mismo que había visto antes de irse, suspiró aliviado. Quiso tocar a la puerta de aquella chica, pero era demasiado tarde, imaginó que ella estaría dormida y era mejor dejarla descansar.

El reloj apuntaba las 4 de la mañana, aquel chico usaba un gorro negro que cubría su cabello, miraba la computadora con determinación y enojo, la protección del Plan Atenea era impresionante, encontrar claves cada vez era más difícil, especialmente porque sabía quién ayudaba a lograr esa barrera para no infiltrarse…esa persona que lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía cómo defenderse de su mundo de códigos. Golpeó el escritorio con su puño, luego tosió en repetidas ocasiones.

—Señor no debería continuar despierto, por favor regrese a su habitación — comentó su asistente al verlo en ese estado.

—Sí, lo sé, solo quiero terminar algo, seré breve— oprimió unos botones a gran velocidad — Lo tengo — sonrió.

Cuando Lisa despertó observó el paisaje de la ventana, se miró al espejo, sus ojos todavía lucían cansados de tanto llorar, pensó que seguía siendo una chica débil emocionalmente, se permitió ese comentario porque se trataba de _ellos_. Tocaron a la puerta, caminó hacia esa dirección. Satoru estaba afuera al igual que Yumma, éste tenía una gran sonrisa, como era característico de él.

—Tenemos buenas noticias— comentó Yumma.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Mishima.

—Ayer logramos terminar algunos planos importantes—añadió Satoru.

—Estamos por ir a una junta con el equipo—Yumma lucía orgulloso.

—Iré con ustedes— mencionó Mishima tomando un suéter blanco y luego saliendo de la habitación.

—Mishima… ¿irás con tu ropa de dormir? —preguntó Satoru y Yumma rió levemente.

Mientras tanto aquel chico descansaba, estaba recargado en su escritorio al lado de su computadora y sentado en una silla negra, su asistente le colocó una manta para cubrirlo.

—Lisa…— le escuchó decir mientras el asistente cerraba la puerta…

 **¡Y llegamos al final del capítulo! Estoy emocionada por lo que viene en la historia, créanme que trataré de actualizar tan pronto me sea posible y no perderme de nuevo. Gracias por continuar capítulo a capítulo este fic. ¿Quién creen que sea la persona que escribe los mensajes? Espero leer sus respuestas en los reviews. ¡Gracias, feliz navidad y año nuevo!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! n.n**


End file.
